azrael el ángel de la muerte
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: con el regreso de un antiguo enemigo , bock tendrá que concentrar todo su poder en vencer a su enemigo , pero por otro lado tendrá que contener a su raven con sus deseos proto maternos , ahora bock tendrá que decidir por el deseo materno de raven y su deseo de venganza , ¿ podrá vencer a azrael? ¿ podrá concebir raven ? ( raven y bock),
1. la marca de azrael

**la marca de azrael **

los titanes dormían como siempre , el líder estaba tapado con la almohada sobre la cabeza , starfire estaba dormida de cabeza sobre la cama , el chico bestia dormía en el sillón con forma de gato y cyborg se quedo dormido en el sillón jugando vídeo juegos , mientras bock dormía en la cama de raven como todas las noches , pero algo paso

_flash back..._

en el planeta kothi'chag estaba siendo asaltado por una figura de alas negras , el con una hoz los atacaba , mientras el demonio gock'sarha asesinaba sin piedad a los aldeanos , los sabios son llevados a un lugar seguro

- mama , ¿ donde estas ? - pregunto el chico de túnica blanca

- ahora acaba con los niños - ordeno la voz de alas de plumas negras

el demonio comenzó a perseguir a los infantes , pero uno de ellos con un bastón , la golpea en la cara , el chico de solo cinco años tomo el bastón de su padre y ataco al demonio gock'sarha , el chico comenzó a correr , cuando el hombre de alas negras intento tomar una caja negra y dorado

- por fin , el poder infinito es mio - dijo el demonio en persona

- eso no es tuyo - dijo el chico saltando detrás del hombre de alas negras - kan'ki'ha - dijo el chico arañando la cara del ser de alas negras

cuando el chico toma la caja , el sale corriendo esquivando las olas de fuego negro del hombre de alas negras , mientras el infante se escapaba , su patria caía a manos de gock'sarha y del demonio de plumas negras

- esto no quedara así , juro que serán vengados hermanos - dijo el infante del bastón

- despierta joven guardián , la hora del colapso del universo ha llegado y tu seras el primero en morir - dijo la voz del demonio

_fin del flash back..._

el guardián de ojos dorados despierta de golpe con la frente sudada , el chico se seca las pocas gotas de sudor de su frente , cuando el nota que la chica de ojos violetas lo miraba cubierta por la sabana gris

- bock ¿ que te paso ?- pregunto la chica tapando su torso con las sabanas

- nada , solo fue una pesadilla - dijo el guardián acariciando el rostro de la chica - ademas creo que de una pesadilla pase a un sueño - dijo mientras le retiraba suavemente la sabana

- ¿ una pesadilla ? - pregunto ella - no creo es la primera vez que me miras así - dijo ella viendo el torso al descubierto del joven

- como ...así - dijo el joven

el guardián de ojos dorados comenzó a besar a la chica de ojos violetas quien dejo caer las sabanas , la chica se lanzo a los brazos del joven quien comenzó a besarla lenta y suavemente , mientras le quitaba las sabanas del medio la joven comenzó a mirar al guardián con esos ojos vidriosos

- no se que haría sin ti - le dijo el guardián mirando el cuerpo de la joven

- ¿ sin mi o sin mi cuerpo ? - dijo raven con sus manos al rededor de su cadera

- ¿ cual es la diferencia ? - dijo el guardián acercándose al cuerpo de la joven - después de todo no tiene nada de malo que me interese por ti - dijo bock con los ojos muy brillosos

el guardián comenzó a besar de nuevo los labios de la chica quien solo tomo la cabeza del guardián hasta dejarla en sus pechos , el joven comenzó a besar y morder los senos de su amada mientras ella gemía lentamente

- tranquilo guapo , yo no tengo la misma energía que tu - dijo raven mirando al guardián

- si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta acá - dijo bock mirando los ojos de la joven

- mejor no , a decir verdad me empezase a rozar y eso me inspira - soltó raven con un tono sensual

el joven de ojos dorados abrió lentamente las piernas de la chica de ojos violetas y comenzó a penetrar con cuidado mientras ella soltaba debeles gemidos , mientras el guardian trataba de complacer a la joven ella arañaba la espalda del guardián , el joven volteo a la chica mientras ella trataba de resistir la extremidad del joven

- bock me estas lastimando un poco - se quejo la chica

- lo siento , es que olvido no ir a fondo aun eres... un poco estrecha - le susurro el guardián al oído de raven

- la vi llegar a mi vientre - bromeo la chica

el joven siguió penetrando a raven mientras ella gemía con mas fuerza que resonaba en los oídos del guardián , el besaba bruscamente los pechos de la joven quien gritaba y sentía todo su cuerpo como si ardiera y doliera al mismo tiempo , cuando raven no pudo mas soltó un ultimo gran gemido mientras el guardián termino dentro de ella, cuando se abrazaron quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro , al otro día cuando despertaron , raven se estaba vistiendo mientras se estaba mirando al espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se tocaba el vientre

- ah , otra noche no - dijo raven mirando su cuerpo al espejo

- tranquila raven , algun dia llegaras a estar en estado receptivo - dijo bock abrazando a raven

- bock sabes lo que quiero - dijo ella mirando el piso

- si raven , yo también quiero tener una familia y vivir feliz contigo - dijo bock abrazando a la chica por la espalda

- bock , yo estoy lista para ser madre , se que estoy lista - dijo ella sintiendo las manos de su amado en el vientre

cuando salieron , los titanes estaban desayunando como todas las mañanas , raven se sentía algo deprimida por lo que paso , cuando busco al joven de túnica blanca , el estaba peleando como todas las mañanas consigo mismo

- oye bock ¿ podemos hablar ? - dijo raven acercándose al verdadero guardián

- claro , solo unos momentos - dijo el joven haciendo una llave a la copia mágica

- me estas preocupando - dijo raven tímidamente - anoche me diste miedo - dijo ella mientras miraba pelear a su novio

- escucha , solo fue una pesadilla raven , puedes estar tranquila -

- no bock , no estaré tranquila ,sabes estaba pensando en tomar unas vacaciones - dijo raven

- bueno si quieres tomar unas vacaciones no me opondré - dijo el joven desapareciendo la ilusión - ademas ¿ a donde quieres que vallamos ?-

-¿ vallamos ? - dijo raven - me parece que no me entendiste , quiero tener un tiempo yo sola -

- bueno adelante , cuando estés lista para volver a casa te estaré esperando -

el joven le arrebato un beso y los labios de raven parecían mas fríos que nunca , ella parecía estar confundida y despistada , cuando ella fue a su cuarto , guardo un par de cosas y se despidió de sus amigos

- ¿ que le pasa a raven ? - pregunto robin

- se siente estrasada por el tema de no lograr entrar en estado receptivo , ademas de que ella posee todas las cualidades adecuadas para el procreamiento - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- bueno , no quería saber tanto bock - dijo robin despidiendo a la titan de capa azul

la tristeza no duro mucho ya que la alerta sonó y los titanes acudieron para ver de que se trataba , cuando llegaron , bock noto que la guardia corrupta de los demonios lo estaban buscando , algo con lo que los titanes si podrian

- ¿ eres el guardián del poder infinito verdad ? - pregunto el lider de la guardia

- adivinaste y ustedes son...- el joven quedo mudo al ver el sello de una estrella roja de doce punto en un fondo negro - son ...don agentes de azrael -

- acertaste , ahora entrégame el poder infinito - exijio el líder de la guardia

- tengo una idea mejor , ¡ titanes ataquen ! - dijo el líder de antifaz

cuando los titanes se enfrentaron a los tres soldados de azrael , uno de ellos noto algo en cyborg , los tres soldados se lanzaron contra el hombre mitad robot , el estaba siendo arrastrado por el portal , pero robin los atrapo con sus lazos , cuando ellos quedaron a tironear a cyborg , el joven sentía como lo partían a la mitad , bock vio que el la frente de cyborg tenia el sello del titan de metal

- cyborg , resiste - dijo bock

- para ti es fácil decirlo viejo , me van a romper en dos - se quejo cyborg

- no no lo harán , kan'ki'ha -

el joven cerro el portal y robin logro esposar al líder de los soldados al poste de luz , cuando los otros dos soldados de armadura negra se escaparon dejaron al líder , bock vio como el sello del titan de metal estaba brillando , el sabia que azrael se acercaría en cualquier momento

- dime basura ¿ donde esta azrael ? - pregunto bock tomando de la armadura al soldado de negro

- el tiempo se termina , nuestro señor azrael terminara con la raza de los guardianes - dijo el soldado de las esposas

- no , no lo hará - dijo bock golpeando al soldado - ¿ donde esta azrael ? - dijo bock perdiendo la paciencia

- lo veras después de que libere a libere a los titanes de tu cárcel - dijo el soldado

- no , azrael no liberara a nadie -

el joven de ojos dorados hizo salir sus garras y degolló al soldado , los demás titanes vieron como bock parecía perder la conciencia fácilmente , pero ellos no entendian nada

- maldito , azrael volverá - se dijo a si mismo el joven de ojos dorados

- bock ¿ quien es azrael ? - pregunto la chica de ojos verdes

- azrael es el antiguo enemigo de los guardianes , pero eso no es todo - dijo bock mirando a starfire

- ¿ por que dices eso ? -

- azrael es la escala de la vida , azrael es el ángel de la muerte - dijo bock preocupado por sus amigos

- ¿ el ángel de la muerte ? - pregunto la chica pelirroja

- si hermanita , tendremos que pelear con la mismísima muerte para salvar el mundo - dijo el guardián

continuara...


	2. el secreto de los primeros titanes

**el secreto de los primeros titanes **

los titanes estaban asombrados por la confesión del guardián , el vio como sus amigos estaban mudos por como el se los dijo , pero tenían que aceptar la realidad , el ángel de la muerte

- bock ¿ que hacemos con los zodiacos negros que se escaparon ? - pregunto robin con los brazos cruzados

- lo mas prudente es atraparlos y hacer que digan ¿ donde esta azrael ? -

- ¿ por que es tan importante encontrar a ese tal azrael ? - pregunto cyborg arreglando sus partes sueltas

- porque el es el causante de que mi raza este casi extinta , gracias a el yo soy el ultimo - dijo el guardián

los titanes se separaron para cubrir mas terreno y poder buscar a los demas agentes de azrael , starfire y robin comenzaron a buscar por el lado norte de jump city , chico bestia y cyborg salieron a buscar por los alrededores pero no encontraron nada

- bock no encontramos nada - dijo robin con el comunicador mientras veia por los alrededores

- busca bien , no creo que se hallan esfumado sin dejar rastro - dijo el guardián

cuando los dos vieron que de los edificios saltaba el soldado de lanza negra , starfire fue tras el , pero cuando el soldado la ve , usa su lanza y la derriba, la chica cae hasta que retiene su caída

- starfire - dijo robin con su vara en mano

el chico le lanza su lazo pero el soldado de la lanza lo atrapa y lo jala para su lado , starfire ataca con su fuego estelar , el soldado comienza a girar su lanza y bloquea el ataque de starfire

- buen intento mortales , pero les hace falta mas que eso - dijo el soldado

- ¿ por que haces esto ?- le pregunto la chica pelirroja

- por que me amo me lo ordeno , aunque solo me ordeno matar a ese que ustedes llaman bock - dijo el soldado de la lanza

el joven del antifaz le lanza sus bombas , pero el soldado las devuelve con su lanza girando a gran velocidad , robin las esquiva , pero el joven del antifaz nota que el soldado de la lanza estaba parado en la punta de la antena con la lanza en la mano derecha

- bock tenemos problemas con este soldado - dijo robin mirando al soldado

- escucha estoy yendo para allá , solo resiste un poco - dijo bock tratando de ir a ayudar a su amigo

- no , me temo que no llegaras como siempre bock'sarha - dijo el ángel de la muerte

- ¡¿ azrael ?! , maldito ¿ que haces en este lugar ? - dijo bock enojado

- me temo que sabes por que vine a buscar el poder infinito -

- no eres un maldito , ademas no tengo tiempo para matarte - dijo bock

- me temo que tus amigos no podrán ser salvados esta vez -

- ¿ que dijiste ? - dijo bock

- le ordene a mis soldados que detuvieran a tus amigos , ademas me temo que esta vez , los guardianes serán extintos - dijo azrael sacando su hoz

- bock soy cyborg , necesitamos ayuda para detener al tipo de la espada - dijo el hombre mitad robot

- no puedo , tengo que detener a un arcángel en este lugar - dijo bock aplastando su comunicador

- parece que tienes a los titanes como sirvientes - dijo el ángel de la muerte

- no son mis sirvientes , son mis amigos - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- si claro , tu no tienes amigos eres un lobo solitario en busca de carne cruda y fresca - dijo el ángel con los brazos cruzados

- tu no me conoces , no eres quien para juzgarme - dijo bock sacando su bastón

los dos estrellaron sus armas para poder pelear , pero el ángel de alas negras tenia el sello del titan del metal en las manos , bock trato de arrebatar el sello pero no pudo

-¿ que planeas hacer con ese sello ?-

- planeo revivir a los titanes originales - atacando al guardián

- los seis elementos permanecerán encerrados , no los liberaras jamas -

el guardián elevo su poder cósmico y ataca al ángel de la muerte azrael recibe un gran poder en el cuerpo , bock lo golpea con sus puños y el ángel caído cae al suelo

- no importa cuanto te esfuerces , los titanes vivirán por siempre para servirme - dijo el ángel poniéndose de pie

- no si elimino los seis sellos - dijo bock

- el primero es el sello del titan del metal - dijo azrael con su hoz en mano

- lo se , fuego , agua , tierra , metal , aire y magia - dijo bock

-sabes la verdadera historia de lo que paso con los primeros titanes - insulto el ángel

- si , pero te aseguro que mis titanes son los mejores que hay - dijo bock elevando su poder

- tal vez , pero veamos quien llega primero para liberar el sello del metal -

el ángel desaparece , mientras los titanes peleaban contra los soldados de azrael , el joven de ojos dorados comenzó a ver con sus ojos especiales para encontrar a cyborg y evitar que azrael llegue a el antes que el

continuara...


	3. el plan de liberación de los titanes

**el plan de liberación de los titanes **

- cyborg , cyborg , necesito que se quiten del medio del soldado de azrael - dijo bock volando para buscar a cyborg

- descuida viejo , puedo derribarlo - dijo el hombre mitad robot preparando su cañón

- negativo , eso es lo que el quiere - dijo bock - vengan para mi lado de inmediato -

los jóvenes obedecieron la orden de su segundo en rango , cyborg le lanzo un golpe con su cañón sonico para escapar del soldado de la espada , el soldado lo esquivo con facilidad , pero cuando miro cyborg y el chico bestia no estaban

- bock soy cyborg , ¿ que demonios paso ?-

- estoy detrás de ti y te aseguro que tuve buenas razones para eso -dijo bock cerrando su comunicador

- viejo , ¿ por que no querías que derribáramos al tipo de la gran espada ? - pregunto el chico bestia

- escucha , cyborg es el elegido que tiene el sello del titan del metal en si frente - dijo bock señalando la frente de cyborg

- ¿ es por que esta hecho de metal ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde rascando su cabeza

- no se , cuando los titanes fueron destruidos , sus sellos se dispersaron por distintas almas en el universo , pero algo las atrajo a la tierra - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ que relación tengo con el supuesto titan del metal ?- pregunto el joven mitad robot

- a decir verdad ninguna , pero al tener el sello , tu eres el único que tiene y que puede pelear contra el titan de metal para que nosotros tengamos el primer sello bajo control - dijo bock con su bastón en mano

los tres titanes salieron a buscar a sus compañeros quienes estaban peleando contra el soldado de la lanza , bock lo ataca con una bola de fuego blanco que impacto en el pecho del soldado incrustando su cuerpo en un edificio a medio demoler , robin se puso de pie y ve a los tres con tono de seriedad

- ¿ me perdí de algo ? -

- robin , tenemos que salir de jump city , ahora - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ que ? ¿por que tenemos que irnos de nuestra amada ciudad ? - pregunto starfire aterrizando junto a robin

- es que cyborg tiene que vencer al titan de metal para salvar el universo - dijo el chico bestia alterado

- chico bestia , luego jugaremos video juegos , pero ahora tenemos que...-

- robin , azrael planea revivir a los titanes para atacar los pilares del poder infinito , si ese maldito lo corrompe sera incontenible - explico el chico de ojos dorados

- titanes , vamonos -

los titanes salieron de la ciudad hasta llegar a la torre , cuando bock llego a la sala principal con docenas de libros que los movía con su mente mientras caminaba a la sala , alli estaba robin tratando de examinar la marca de cyborg

- no entiendo - dijo el joven con la lupa y el bisturí - no parece estar tatuada en la epidermis , parece como si le hubieran quemado con algún objeto - dijo robin tratando de cortar la piel de cyborg

- es por que no es ciencia robin - dijo bock con los libros a su alrededor - es magia pura -

- ¿ como sacamos este sello de mi frente ? - dijo cyborg alejándose del bisturí

- como dije antes , tienes que pelear y vencer al titan del metal - dijo bock con su diario en mano - cuando lo logres de su frente podremos extraer el sello negativo y descubrir donde aparecerá el segundo titan-

- ¿ cual es el segundo titan? - pegunto cyborg

- a decir verdad no tienen ningún orden -

- ¿ como sabremos donde y cuando atacara ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

- a decir verdad no estoy seguro , cuando destruí a los titanes supuse que azrael nunca encontraría los sellos , pero el decidió buscarlos - dijo bock buscando la pagina de su diario

- ¿ tu destruiste a los titanes ? ¿ y por que no lo haces ahora ?- el chico bestia noto la mirada fría del guardián - ah claro por que no sabes donde están -

- valla que listo eres - dijo el guardián con sarcasmo

el guardián encontró la pagina de su diario donde tenia anotado todo sobre el titan del metal y el sello que lo caracterizaba

- bock ¿ cuantos titanes son ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- son solo seis , el fuego , agua , tierra , metal , aire y magia - dijo el guardián dejando el diario sobre la mesa

- ¿ que es esto ?- pregunto el joven verde

- escuchen atentamente - dijo el guardián comenzando a leer el diario

_los titanes asolaron el universo en forma caótica _

_mientras los mortales le rogaban a los dioses que los protegieran _

_los seis titanes levantaron su ira , el titan del metal _

_el titan del fuego , el titan de agua , tierra , aire y magia _

_azrael logro dominaros para usarlos como sirvientes , pero _

_una noche los dioses ordenaron a un guardián que los derrotara _

_para hacerlo le entregaron un poder capaz de destruir a los titanes_

_el poder infinito..._

_el titan del metal posee la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en cualquier _

_cosas solida o liquida , pero mas aun en estado gaseoso , su cuerpo esta 100 %_

_hecho de metal y puede concebir cualquier arma _

_el guerrero que este destinado a vencerlo deberá arrebatar el sello _

_del titan del metal , solo asi el sello sera purificado y tendrán uno de seis _

- viejo , te demoraste en explicar esto - dijo cyborg preparando sus armas

- escucha cyborg , no es tan fácil como parece , tienes que arrancar ese sello de lo contrario el te arrancara el tuyo -

- ¿ donde esta lo malo ?- pregunto cargando su cañón

- que para hacer eso te matara -

el joven mitad robot trago un poco de saliva y preparo su armamento para la pelea de los titanes , el sabia que el mundo pendería de un hilo si fallaba

- bock ¿ hay alguna forma de que me ayudes ? - dijo cyborg con un poco de miedo

- solo puedo rezar por ti amigo , ninguno de nosotros podrá ayudarte - dijo bock con la mano en el hombro de cyborg

- cy , no ... ¿ por que tu ? - dijo el chico bestia con tono de exageración

- lo siento amigo , pero es tu destino - dijo el guardián mirando el suelo

- ¿ que hay de los otros sellos ? - pregunto robin

- no lo sabremos hasta que el titan del metal sea vencido , sera mejor que te esfuerces viejo - dijo bock preparando su diario

continuara...


	4. el titan del metal parte I

**el titan del metal parte I**

los titanes estaban apresurados para saber la respuesta del hombre mitad robot , el posea en su frente el sello del titan del metal , bock sabia que no podia hacer nada para ayudarlo

- vamos cyborg tienes que decidir donde quieres enfrentar al titan del metal - dijo el chico bestia

- el no puede decidir , aparentemente , tendremos que viajar a Brasil sudamerica para que cyborg pelee contra el titan del metal - dijo bock buscando el punto conocido como " el cristo redentor "

- ¿ podemos quedarnos para el mundial Brasil 2014 ?- pregunto el chico bestia con la mirada de experiencia

- quizas si , pero si tenemos exitos nos quedaremos hasta los cuartos de finales , se los prometo - dijo el guardián

los titanes prepararon su nave para viajar a Brasil , ellos comenzaron el despegue pero robin notaba que cyborg estaba muy nervioso , el joven de ojos dorados con su bastón en mano se dedico a seguir a la nave por los aires , cuando vieron que salían de norte america , ellos comenzaron a seguir camino por el mar , cuando entraron por la parte norte del océano atlántico

- bien titanes , les presento la selva del amazonas - dijo el chico bestia con voz de guía

- si , a decir verdad me gusta ver que los humanos cuenten con un entorno de paisaje salvaje natural - dijo el guardián desde el aire

- yo podría vivir en este lugar , paisaje verde y yo tengo piel verde - dijo el chico bestia con ojos vidriosos

- cuando te des cuenta de que no hay comida chatarra , tv ni vídeo juegos no sobrevivirías - dijo bock burlando al joven de piel verde

- oye , puedo ser cualquier animal de este mundo , sobreviviré - dijo el con aires de grandeza

- no , no lo harás , estas en la base de la escala alimenticia por ser un herbívoro , eso significa que terminaras como la cena de alguien - dijo el guardián sentado en el ala de la nave

- te apuesto que podría sobrevivir mejor que tu sabelotodo - dijo el chico bestia desafiando al guardián

- chico bestia , bock dejen sus apuestas estúpidas para cuando no estemos muertos o salvando al mundo - dijo robin tratando de pilotear la nave

los titanes aterrizaron en rió de janeiro para poder salir después de un largo viaje , cuando llegaron , starfire quedo hipnotizada por la alegría del carnaval y las festividades , los titanes se reunieron para buscar mas pistas mientras starfire movia sus brazos al compas de la zamba

- starfire ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto robin mirando a la chica de ojos verdes

- si , es solo que la música es hipnótica - dijo la chica dejando de bailar

- bienvenidos a rió de janeiro - dijo el guardián con una sonrisa

los titanes comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Brasil pero ellos quedaron obnubilados por la cultura del pueblo que gozaba de la zamba , la chica de ojos verdes veía las tiendas y se emocionaba

- uh miren eso - dijo ella vendo a los colores de la ropa

- robin lleva a la chica a que explore , pero asegúrate de llegar al cristo redentor al anochecer - dijo el guardián

starfire arrastro a robin por todos lados al ver que tenían muchas cosas interesante , el chico bestia tenia en sus manos , jugo de frutas tropicales y el hombre mitad robot probaba la carne regional

- O que eu posso te amigos? - dijo el nativo

- ¿ que fue lo que dijo ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

-lastima que no tenemos a raven , ella sabe varios idiomas - dijo cyborg

- descuiden yo me encargo - dijo el guardián

- ¿ sabes hablar Brasilero ? - pregunto el joven del licuado de frutas

- se llama portugués y si , eh aprendido a hablar todos los idiomas de tu planeta - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- pena que eu ajude? jovem? - pregunto el nativo

- se precisamos de chegar ao Cristo Redentor pode guiar-nos? - pregunto el guardián mirando a los demás que no entendían nada de lo que decían

- ah cristo redentor claro, agora venha comigo e ter que explicar a sua história - dijo el nativo de camisa blanca y sombrero negro

- bueno preparemos el viaje que tenemos un gua para nosotros - dijo el guardián sacando a relucir su chaleco blanco

los tres comenzaron a caminar junto al guía que les dictaba todo lo que les decía , el chico bestia y cyborg no entendían nada de la comunicación del nativo y el guardián

- Antes de 1921 varanda no Corcovado já era uma atração turística no Rio de Janeiro importantes, incluindo o Corcovado Railway inaugurada em 1884 pelo Imperador Pedro II do Brasil - comenzó a contar el brasilero de sombrero negro

- Antes de 1921 el mirador en el cerro del Corcovado ya era un importante atractivo turístico de Río de Janeiro, incluyendo el Ferrocarril del Corcovado inaugurado en 1884 por el emperador Pedro II de Brasil - tradujo el joven de ojos dorados

- viejo no queremos saber de historia local , ya salimos del colegio hace años - se quejo el chico bestia

- A idéia de um monumento religioso no Rio de Janeiro, nasceu em 1859, o padre católico Pedro Maria Boss, e da Princesa Isabel do Brasil - dijo el nativo

- esto si es interesante , parece que La idea de un monumento religioso en Río de Janeiro nació en 1859, con el presbíterocatólico Pedro Maria Boss y la princesa Isabel de Brasil - dijo el guardián de chaleco

- viejo ¿ quieres callarte ?- dijo el chico bestia

- si hermano a nadie le importa lo que paso hace años , solo queremos terminar nuestras vacaciones como se debe - dijo cyborg con los circuitos de afuera

- escuchen esto par de nardos con tiempo ilimitado para la idiotes - dijo enfurecido el guardián volteando hacia ellos - tenemos la oportunidad de entender ¿ por que el sello esta en este planeta ? y a ustedes solo les importa corretear como dementes por un pais extranjero sabiendo que no entienden cuando hablan -

- oye , eres mas aburrido que raven - se quejo el chico bestia - al menos ella iba al grano y luego nos dejaba libres -

cuando el guardián se harto de ser niñero de dos mortales , el llego a la cima del cristo redentor , cuando saco su comunicador , empezó a comunicar a robin lo que había pasado , pero cuando cyborg se acerco al cristo redentor , el sello de su frente empezó a brillar , el guardián no noto por estar hablando con robin , pero cuando el se acerco mas a la estatua , sale un brazo y lo toma de la cara

- ¡ cy ! - grito el chico de piel verde

de la estatua sale un titan completamente hecho de metal con el sello en su frete pero de color negro , el de cyborg brillaba de olor blanco , cuando el brazo del titan tomo la forma de una espada , bock le lanza su bastón a cyborg para que se cubra , pero el chico de piel verde y el de ojos dorados no podían hacer nada para ayudar

- vamos viejo , demuestra de que estas hecho - grito el chico de piel verde

- eso no sirve de nada cabeza hueca - dijo el guardián

- bueno viejo tu lo pediste , de una forma u otra te derrotare - dijo el joven mitad robot

continuara...


	5. el titan de metal parte II

**el titan del metal parte II**

los titanes estaban a punto de empezar la pelea mas impresionante de la vida , el joven de la marca en la frente pelearia contra el titan del metal , uno de los mas poderosos del universo

- vamos cy tu puedes - alentó el chico bestia

el titan de metal lo ataco con su brazo en forma de espada , el joven mitad robot se cubrió con el bastón de su amigo , cuando unas bolas de fuego y unas bombas golpearon al titan de metal , en ese momento robin y starfire salen de la cortina de humo para ayudar a su amigo

- robin , starfire salgan del medio - dijo bock atrayendolos con sus poderes

- ¿ por que no quieres que ayudemos a cyborg - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- porque el titan usara la energía de cualquiera que no tenga el sello para fortalecerse , ese es su secreto - dijo bock

- ¿ por que no lo dijiste antes ? - pregunto cyborg con algo de miedo al ver el mazo de la otra mano del titan

el titan ataco con su mazo y espada , pero el chico de piel verde trato de ayudar a su mejor amigo , pero el guardián trato de persuadir al chico de colmillos

- escucha tonto , si tratas de tocar al titan del metal , el te sacara la vida - dijo bock con tono serio

el titan de metal arrastraba el cuerpo de cyborg pero el se levantaba cada vez que era derribado , el guardián lo protege con un campo de fuerza anti impacto para que cyborg no sea destrozado

- escucha cabeza hueca , consigue ese sello y te daré lo que le pediste a mis estrella fugaz hace un año - dijo el guardián

- ¿ con papas fritas ? - pregunto el joven del sello en la frente

- oye , no abuses - dijo bock levantando al joven mitad robot

- no se quizás el prefiera tener este sello de mi frente - dijo el joven del sello

- esta bien , esta bien - dijo bock cerrando el trato - es increíble que me chantajee un mortal -

el joven mitad robot se levanto y ataco con su cañón , cuando impacto en el cuerpo del titan , este es derribado de la cima del cristo redentor , cuando cae a tierra , los nativos salen corriendo , el titan se levanta y cyborg salta sobre el , el monstruo de metal hace que su brazo tome forma de pinzas y lo atrapa , cuando lo aprieta lo lanza contra las paredes de una fabrica ,los demás titanes bajan para ver a cyborg pelear contra el titan

- cyborg , concéntrate - le grito el guardián lanzando su bastón al joven mitad robot

- para ti es fácil decirlo viejo , no tienes que pelear contra alguien que es de metal - dijo cyborg con sus manos en el bastón

- metal , eso es - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - llévalo dentro de la fabrica - le grito señalando la fabrica fundidora

el joven entra a la fabrica , mientras el titan del metal se lanzaba contra cyborg con dardos y lanzas de metal solido , el joven los esquivaba y las bloqueaba con el bastón del guardián , cuando el lo golpea con el artefacto , el titan cae al suelo inconsciente

- solo lo diré una vez , buya - dijo el joven dando la espalda al titan

el joven mitad robot le da la espalda al titan de metal , cuando este se levanta , cyborg se da vueltas y el titan le abre el pecho con su brazo espada haciendo que los circuitos de cyborg comiencen a fallar

- es un estúpido - dijo el guardián mirando al joven herido

- ¿ podemos hacer algo ? - pregunto el joven de antifaz

- no podemos pelear contra el titan , pero ...-

el joven de ojos dorados se adelanto y tomo su bastón , con cada ataque del titan de metal , bock los bloqueaba , hasta que cyborg reacciono y vio al guardián salvando su cuello

- oye ,esta es mi pelea - dijo con tono de orgullo

- lastima , ahora levántate del suelo y pelea - dijo bock cambiando su bastón de persona

- tengo una idea - dijo cyborg con la mirada en la caldera

- ¿ eres resistente al calor mortal ? - pregunto el guardián

- un poco , pero ...- trato de decir el joven

el guardian tomo su tunica blanca y se la coloco como una capa para protegerlo del calor , cyborg con su cañon le dispara hasta que lanza al titan del metal al la planta baja , el joven del cañon baja para pelear contra el , cuando lo titanes tienen que ver como en medio de un puente , los titanes forcejean para saber quien es el mejor , el guardián sin que los demás se enteren usa sus poderes para hacer que cyborg se haga mas fuerte

- vamos cyborg , tu puedes viejo - le grito el joven de piel verde

el hombre mitad robot toma de os hombros al titan de metal y lo arroja al metal fundido , cuando cae este trata de salir , pero cyborg toma una pesada cadena y se la arroja golpeando el pecho del titan hundiéndolo en el metal fundido

- si , ¿ quen es el mejor titan de metal buyaaaa - dijo cyborg con los brazos en alto - si , soy bárbaro -

- bien hecho viejo , sabia que lo harías - dijo el chico de piel verde

cuando todos felicitaban al joven mitad robot , el titan sale en forma de metal fundido , los titanes miran como la figura al rojo vivo estaba por desafiar a cyborg de nuevo

- ¿ esto nunca se acaba ? - pregunto cyborg viendo la espada al rojo vivo

- eso te pasa por no terminar con el titan cabeza dura - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

el joven de ojos dorados vio un enorme tanque de agua y luego miro a cyborg , el entendió el mensaje de la sonrisa del guardián

- ¿ estas pensando lo mismo que yo ? - pregunto cyborg con su cañón

- adelante -

el guardián lanza su bastón al aire y cyborg le da en el blanco con su cañón , cuando este choca con la torre de agua cayendo sobre el titan a medio fundir , el joven mitad robot acerca con un puño devastador en el pecho del titan haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos

- nada mal para un mortal - dijo bock con un aplauso sarcástico

- ¿ nada mal ?, viejo fue mejor que " renegados extraterrestres " - dijo recordando un vídeo juego - ¿ podemos volver a jugar ? - pregunto sintiéndose poderoso

- cierra la boca y toma el sello cabeza de cable - dijo el guardián con tono molesto

el joven tomo el sello de metal y se lo dio al joven de ojos dorados , cuando el le retira el sello de la frete de cyborg , queda a tras luz una especie de mapa para encontrar al siguiente titan , pero no sabia que elemento seria ni donde atacaría

- bueno , al menos sabemos donde atacara , pero no cuando - dijo el guardián mirando el mapa

- descuida , cuando lo enfrente lo haré mejor que cyborg - dijo el chico de piel verde

- me temo que no es tan simple cabeza hueca , el siguiente sello se revelara ante nosotros en unos días o puede tardar millones de años - dijo bock

- entonces ¿ que hacemos ? - pregunto robin

- ¡ el mundial ! - gritaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro miembros mortales del equipo

- esta bien , nos quedaremos a ver las eliminatorias , pero luego a casa - dijo el guardián vistiéndose con su túnica

los titanes partieron de la escena dejando los fragmentos de metal por todas partes , cuando bock miro el sello de metal sabia que el próximo cuidador del sello aparecería , ellos tenían un sello , pero lo bueno es que azrael ninguno

continuara...


	6. nacido para el natalicio

**nacido para el natalicio **

bock salio de la torre de los titanes para encontrar a raven en azarath , cuando ella se encontró con el guardián , se lanzo a los brazos del joven de ojos dorados , cuando se encontraron , ella estaba meditando sobre el agua

- bock ¿ que haces aquí ? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa sobre la cara

- nada vine a ver como seguías con tus vacaciones - dijo bock abrazando a la chica de ojos violetas

cuando los dos se tomaron de la mano comenzaron a caminar por el prado , los dos seguían hablando de cosas sin importancia , cuando los dos pasaban por un bosque , escucharon el llanto de un bebe , raven comenzó a correr en dirección al lamento , cuando ella se agacho vio a un bebe escondido en un árbol hueco , cuando ella miro las cobijas y vio a un bebe de pelo azul y ojos violetas

- bock , mira es un bebe - dijo raven con la voz a medio quebrar

- es verdad , parece que no tiene ningún rasguño -

bock , esta sano y...-

cuando los dos vieron a un montón de lobos negros , el joven de ojos dorados salto en frente de raven que tenia el bebe en brazos , cuando el usa su vara azoto a los lobos con una onda de energía , los lobos retrocedieron hasta esconderse detrás de la mismísima muerte

- azrael , ¿ que demonios haces en este lugar ?- dijo bock con su bastón en mano

- nada , solo vine a buscar al bebe y me iré - dijo con tono serio

- ¿ para que quieres al bebe ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- no te importa , dame al bebe y no te haré mucho daño - dijo azrael amenazando con su hoz

bock se enfrento con azrael mientras raven tomo al bebe y azoto a los lobos con sus poderes , mientras azrael y bock se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo , raven levanto vuelo para escapar de los lobos , bock le aplica un gancho a la cara y azrael da varios saltos para atrás

- raven , nos vamos - dijo bock tomando a raven de la cintura

el hechicero de ojos dorados se teletransporta que a la torre , cuando mira a raven , ella tenia los ojos muy vidriosos mientras miraba al bebe de cobijas blancas , el joven se acerca a raven

- raven , ¿ el bebe esta bien ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- si bock parece que la niña esta sana y salva - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- raven , es un niño - dijo el guardián descubriendo al bebe de piel pálida y ojos violetas

- es hermoso , sus ojos , su piel y su sonrisa - dijo ella con una sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados

- tenemos que hacer algo con el chiquillo - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- bock ¿ por que no lo cuidamos hasta que encontremos a sus padres ? - dijo raven con una sonrisa y ojos vidriosos

- pero raven , ¿ crees que podemos proteger al bebe ? , digo si azrael lo busca tendremos que protegerlo -

- bueno , supongo que una madre sin corazón lo habrá abandonado - dijo raven con un tono de tristeza

cuando los titanes entraron a la torre , raven jugaba con el bebe mientras lo tenia en brazos , cuando las puertas se abrieron los titanes vieron que raven traía un bulto , cuando los titanes se acercaron , ellos vieron al bebe que raven tenia en brazos , ellos se acercaron y vieron los ojos violetas del bebe , ellos miraron a raven y quedaron todos patas arriba

- oigan ¿ que les peso ? - pregunto el guardián

- creo que se desmallaron al ver al bebe -

- bueno , eso explica muchas cosas - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

cuando los titanes se levantaron después del desmayo , raven estaba sentada en el sillón arrullando al bebe con una canción de cuna , bock estaba parado frente al ventanal con los brazos cruzados , los titanes se acercaron para ver al bebe

- raven , ¿ ese es un bebe ? - pregunto robin , mientras todos se acercaron a ver el bebe

- aja , - dijo mientras arrullaba al bebe - creo que si estoy preparada para cuidar al bebe -

- yo sabia que tu y bock estaban pues... comprometidos , pero creo que fue muy acelerada su decisión - dijo el hombre mitad robot

- descuida , el bebe no es nuestro por desgracia , lo tenemos bajo la custodia de los guardianes por la única razón de que azrael esta detrás de el - dijo bock mirando por el ventanal

- ¿ que hacemos entonces ? - pregunto el chico maravilla

- lo mejor es dejar al chico lejos de las garras de azrael , por lo que este es el lugar mas seguro - dijo bock volviendo la vista al chico

- es hermosos , ¿ cual es el nombre el chiquito ?- dijo starfire mirando al bebe

- no tiene nombre quizás ...- mirando al guardián - se llama song - dijo raven con el rubor en la cara

el guardián escucho el nombre con el que lo bautizo al chico , el bajo el bastón y se acerco al bebe , raven le dio al bebe y el lo miro a los ojos , cuando recordó que raven le puso el nombre de su padre soltó una sonrisa

- pase lo que pase , no dejare que azrael te ponga las manos encima - dijo el guardián viendo la risa del bebe

- me parece que alguien se encariño con el nuevo integrante - dijo starfire con la típica risa en la cara

- a decir verdad , cuidare de este bebe hasta las ultimas consecuencias - dijo el guardian con tono dulce

el joven deja a su nuevo integrante en brazos de raven y el le dio las gracias a los dioses por la bendición del bebe , ahora el tenia que descifrar para que quería azrael a ese niño , robin se le acerco mirando al guardián que estaba pensativo

- oye amigo , ¿ ese bebe es especial ? - pregunto robin con tono serio

- lo dudo mucho , eh visto que sus poderes son inferiores a lo de los demás super dotados , su magia es tan pura como el agua - dijo el guardián mirando el bebe

- ¿ que hay de su alma ?- pregunto el joven del antifaz

- esta limpio , sin signos , sin magia negra , a decir verdad es un bebe de clase baja entre los magos - dijo bock mirando al bebe

- pero azrael lo busca - señalo robin con los brazos cruzados

- nunca pensé que diría esto , pero hay algo mas que no vemos , lo importante es que song esta a salvo - dijo el guardián con una sonrisa

- bueno ahora empieza la misión mas difícil del guardián del poder infinito - dijo robin en tono de broma

- ¿ de que demonios estas hablando ? - pregunto el guardián

- bueno ahora tienes un hijo con tu raven , ¿ que mas le puedes pedir a la vida ? - dijo robin

la chica de piel gris se levanto con el bebe y se junto con starfire , ahora ellas irían de compra para el nuevo integrante de los titanes , pero el guardian tenia que tener en cuenta que el regalo de los dioses tenia que protegerlo , el no sabia nada de como criar a un bebe , por lo que tenia que confiar en los instintos maternos de raven

continuara...


	7. el lado materno de mi raven

**el lado materno de mi raven **

_**pov bock'sarha**_

que ironía es la vida , hace 5000 años que estuve vagando en el universo luchando contra demonios , cosas que los mortales nunca vieron , pero cuando llegue a la tierra , tuve que enfrentar a mi hermano , cuando baje a la tierra encontré a una dulce chica de ojos violetas y piel gris , nos logramos enamorar y lo mejor de todo es que es mi prometida , pero cuando logre destruir mi planeta nativo con una explosión cósmica pude sentir como mis poderes se purificaban , luego volví para destruir al demonio gock'sarha que en realidad era mi madre , pero pasado el tiempo encontré algo cuando me uní a los titanes me comprometo a resguardar el poder infinito junto con mis amigos , pero algo cambio mi vida , un día que llego un bebe de ojos violetas jure que no dejaría que azrael le pusiera las manos enésima , esa mañana fue algo extraña para mi , cuando raven sugirió que song necesitaba varias cosas para bebes yo no tenia idea de lo que hablaba

- necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas para song - me dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos

- ¿ como que ? - le pregunte sin idea de que me estaba hablando

- ya sabes , chupetes , pañales ... esas cosas - me dijo ella con tono simple

- a decir verdad , no tengo idea de como cuidar y criar a un bebe y dudo que alguno sepa - le dije , pero le vi la mano levantada a starfire o como raven la llamo " la tía star " - starfire , un bebe de tamaranian no es como un bebe de azarath - el dije viendo que ella bajo el brazo - de acuerdo , lo único que nos queda es confiar en raven - les dije

cuando salimos al centro de comercio me sentía raro caminado al lado de raven que cargaba al muchacho en los brazos , note las miradas de todos , robin no parecía notarlas pero podía leer las mentes de todos , a decir verdad esos pensamientos que tenían los humanos eran algo morbosos , pero en fin llegamos y raven armo una lista que yo no entendía para que era

- raven ¿ para que es esta lista ? - le dije mientras ella arrullaba al bebe

- son cosas esenciales para los bebes - me dijo señalando las cosas principales

en ese momento vi como los tres se alejaron de mi lado y desaparecían , pero con mis poderes los atraje de nuevo para que me ayudaran , ellos se rehusaron , recuerdo lo que me dijeron

- oigan , me ayudaran a conseguir las cosas para el bebe - les dije pero ellos se negaron a ayudarme

- estas chapita , ni de broma te ayudaremos - me dijo el supuesto guardián de la tierra

- sabia que se negarían - les dije sacando un juego de video de mi manga - este amigos míos es la copia original del " warcraft la venganza de los dioses " en perfecto estado - dije mirando los ojos del chico bestia

- es la copia original , cuando Illidan supera los poderes de un archi-dios - dijo el chico de piel verde

- así es , su héroe ficticio supera sus propios limites y la imagen esta en HD - dije moviendo en juego de lado a lado - si no me ayudan díganle adiós a su juego - dije con las llamas blancas en mis manos

- ¿ como sabemos que no es una copia barata ? - pregunto cyborg

- ¿ están dispuestos a correr el riesgo ? - les pregunto acercando el juego a las llamas

- esta bien , esta bien tu ganas -me dijo el chico bestia frenando mi mano - danos el juego y haremos lo que quieras - me dijo con tono de ilusion por ese juego

cuando llegamos con una lista muy larga y lo que odio perder mi tiempo en esos lugares , raven y starfire segian jugando con el chiquillo , solo restaba a que todo terminara

**_fin del pvo bock'sarha _**

mientras los titanes seguian con las compras obligadas por el guardian , bock aun trataba de entender que pasaba con ese niño ¿ por que era tan importante para azrael , cosa que no lograba entender si era un mago de clase baja ante los ojos del guardian , pero eso no le molestaba solo miraba a raven jugar con el bebe , es la primera vez que la ve asi de feliz

**_pvo raven..._**

esa tarde decidimos ir a conseguir un par de cosas para mi nuevo bebe , se que no tengo que encariñarme mucho con el pues debe tener padre y madre , lo importante es cuidarlo y debolverlo a sus padres verdaderos , como sabia de ante mano , un bebe recquiere muchas cosas para eso fuimos al centro comercial , donde vi a bock tratar de " negociar " con el chico bestia y cyborg , en realidad yo lo llamaria chantaje por que el los amenazo con destruir un video juego algo bastante bajo para un guardian de su altura , pero solo asi entienden estos dos cabezas duras

- raven ¿ que le pasa al niño que esta llorando ? - me pregunto bock mirando los ojos de song

- en realidad llora por que tiene hambre - le dijo con una sonrisa - creo que deberiamos darle de comer -

- asegurate de que no le caigan migajas en la cara ni en la ropa - me dijo bock y yo lo mire por que no entendia nada de nada

- ¿ migajas ? , bock , es un bebe - le dije , pero el me miro con la seja levantada

- si eso lo noto pero ¿ que tiene que ver ? - me pregunto

- los bebes no pueden comer alimentos solidos - le dije , cuando me sente para tratar de amamantar , bock me miro como si estuviera haciendo algo malo

- espera ¿ que estas haciendo ?- me pregunto con tono de raresa

- asi es como se le da de comer a un bebe , oye ¿ no recuerdas como te amamanto tu madre ? - le pregunte mirando la cara de confundido

- a decir verdad , los sabios dijeron que fui alimentado con la sangre de mi madre para que ella me corrompiera pero no funciono - me dijo con tono serio algo tetrico para mi gusto ¿ alimentar a un bebe con sangre ? eso si es algo tetrico

cuando me levante , sali al baño de damas y de ahi comence a amamantar a mi nuevo bebe , era una sensacion extraña ya que nunca lo habia hecho hasta ahora , cuando estaba ocupada , una mujer entra con una niña en brazos , ella me vio pero no se sorprendio por lo que habia hecho , esa madre de ojos verdes y pelo negro me miro con una sonrisa pacara en la cara

- dejeme adivinar ¿ madre primersa ? - me dijo mirandome

- si a decir verdad es la primera vez que hago esto - le dije mientras song se soltaba de mi

- es notable , las madres primerisas siempre vienen a amamantar en privado por que les da algo de pena - me dijo ella mientras se lavaba las manos

- bueno a decir verdad , aun soy algo nuevo en esto de ser madre - le dije

- bueno no se preocupe , siempre me gusta impartir mis conocimientos a los padres primerisos - me dijo ella sacando su cartera - tenga mi targeta ,cuando guste venir a mis clases de capacitacion sera bienvenida -

cuando song comnenzo a reirse , vi como con sus deditos le hizo aparecer algo brillante en la cartera de la señora , yo no pude llegar a ver que era , pero supe que este chico era especial , que mas da sera mi hijo y punto

_**fin del pvo raven...**_

cuando ella salio del baño , robin , cyborg y chico bestia llegaban con los paquetes sobre los brazos , mientras starfire venia con un oso blanco para el nuevo bebe de raven , mientras bock tenia esa mirada de nada , parecia como si tratara de leer la mente del muchacho pero sin tener exito

- bock ¿ que estas haciendo ? - le pregunto raven con tono frio

- solo pensando , es como si fuera una marejada de emociones que las mantiene bajo control pero noto algo - dijo acercandose al chico

- bock me estas asustando - le dijo raven abrazando mas fuerte a su hijo

- no puedo creerlo , como no me di cuenta antes - dijo el guardian algo asombrado

- ¡¿ QUE , QUE PASA ?! - le pregunto raven asustada por lo que paso

- este chico , este chico es heredero de uno de los guardianes de la galaxia del sur , en sintesis es uno de los mios - dijo el joven de ojos dorados con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿ un guardian ? ¿ eres un guardian song ? - dijo raven con una sonrisa

la chica de ojos violetas alzo al bebe y este empezo a reirse , cuando movio sus manos , de entre sus dedos aparece un escudo de oro con la marca de los guardianes , a pesar de ser un guerrero de clase baja , tenia talento , ahora bock tenia una razon mas para proteger a su hijo

continuara...


	8. el guardián de lado sensible

**el guardián de lado sensible **

cuando llegamos a la torre , bock cargaba a mi hijo mientras raven decidió preparar algo para que el bebe comiera , el joven de ojos dorados cargaba al bebe

- bock , trata de tener cuidado es solo un bebe - dijo raven con la cara en la cocina

- de acuerdo , pero a decir verdad , no se como manejar este pequeño -

- descuida solo arrullalo y song se quedara calmado - dijo ella con la leche en el fuego

- de acuerdo , pero soy nuevo en esto de ser padre - dijo mientras mesia suavemente a su hijo

cuando los titanes descargaron las cosas del bebe , robin se hecho en el sillón cargando los pies sobre la mesa , cuando encendió la tv , el bebe comenzó a llorar , cuando robin se dio vueltas y bock trataba de hacer callar al bebe

- maldita seas robin , mira lo que hiciste - dijo bock con tono molesto

- oye , no fue apropósito - dijo robin tratando de disculparse

el joven guardián comenzó a hamacar al bebe pero no lograba hacerlo callar , cuando raven mira a bock y este trataba de hacerlo callar pero no podía , cuando raven trajo la comida al bebe , noto que bock estaba muy tenso

- bock , bock cálmate - dijo raven con la comida en las manos

- es que no se como lo haces , es mas difícil de lo que pensé - dijo bock con los ojos llenos de confusión

- tranquilo bock , tienes que hacerlo con calma - dijo raven

raven toma al bebe en sus brazos y comenzó a hamacarlo de lado a lado suavemente , bock miraba como raven lo hacia parecer cosa fácil

- mira bock , solo tienes que cantarle una canción de cuna - dijo raven con una sonrisa

- para ti es fácil decirlo , hipnotizas a la gente con tu canto de sirena - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- no es eso , solo escucha y aprende - dijo raven mirando al bebe

el joven de ojos dorados comenzó a sentirse mas y mas enojado por lo que tenia que hacer ya que el no tenia ni idea de como cuidar a un bebe , cuando raven tomo a song en sus brazos comenzó a cantar para que el durmiera

_que canten los niños que alcen la voz _

_que hagan al mundo escuchar ,que unan sus voces y lleguen al sol _

_en ellos esta la verdad _

_que canten los niños que viven en paz y aquellos que sufren dolor _

_que canten por ellos que no cantaran _

_por que han apagado su voz ..._

los titanes escucharon la voz de raven , el chico bestia se quedo dormido de pie mientras todos miraban a raven que terminaba de cantar

- ves bock , es fácil - dijo raven

- para ti es fácil decirlo , nunca me detuve a cuidar a un bebe - dijo el guardián

el guardián llevo al bebe a su cuna para que durmiera , cuando el lo mira , bock lo tapa y se queda mirando al bebe que dormía abrazado a un oso de peluche blanco , bock lo tapo y lo miro al bebe , raven se acerco para ver a bock quien tenia los ojos muy vidriosos al ver al bebe

- ¿ por que me siento raro ? - se pregunto el guardián

- es por que te sientes bien por tener un hijo - dijo raven con una sonrisa

el joven de ojos dorados ve a la chica que estaba cargada en el marco de la puerta , bock se despego de la cuna , cuando raven lo abraza por detrás apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del joven , raven escuchaba los latidos del joven de ojos dorados

- sabes raven , se siente bien tener a un niño en brazos - dijo bock

- sabes tenias razón bock - dijo raven mirando a los ojos del guardián

- ¿ así ? ¿ en que ? - pregunto el joven de pelo plateado

- las cosas no pasan por que si , todo tiene una razón -

el guardián voltea a la chica de ojos violetas y comienza a besarla , raven tenia esa emoción cuando recién estaban empezando , cuando cayo la noche , todos los titanes dormían , bock como siempre estaba estando en un rincón de su cuarto mientras meditaba en silencio , bock fue al cuarto de raven y la tapo con las sabanas

- estas agotada raven , trata de dormir -

el joven de ojos dorados la tapo y le beso tierna mente la frente , cuando vio al bebe de ojos violetas riéndose , bock tomo al chico y comenzó a hamacarlo en forma lenta para que duerma

- sabes , es mas fácil de lo que parece - dijo bock arrullando al bebe

cuando el se lo llevo a la sala el vio que el bebe estaba riendo como si nada , bock decidió hablar con el para familizarce con el bebe de ojos violetas

- sabes song , yo soy nuevo en esto de ser padre - dijo mientras el chico agitaba sus manos mientras se reía - escucha no tengo idea de porque azrael te quiere , pero yo te enseñare lo que es tener un padre y tu me enseñaras lo que es tener un hijo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

cuando bock abrazo a su hijo , noto que el movió sus dedos haciendo reventar la mamadera de vidrio , el joven quedo impactado por como usaba sus poderes el chico de ojos violetas

- me recuerdas a tu madre - dijo el mirando a song

- ¿ en que sentido ? - pregunto la chica de ojos violetas con un camisón negro transparente

el joven de ojos dorados miro el cuerpo de la chica que estaba parada en forma sensual , bock bajo la mirada mientras tenia una risa , raven se acerca y le retira el bebe de los brazos , raven ve que el chico estaba dormido y lo pone de nuevo en su cuna

- sabes raven ¿ que es lo bueno que no estés en cinta ? - dijo el joven viendo el cuerpo de la chica

- ¿ que es lo bueno ? - pregunto ella cruzando las piernas

- que podemos seguir tratando las noches - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

cuando ellos comenzaron a besarse , bock le sacaba el camisón a raven lentamente mientras el cuerpo de la joven estaba en la cama , bock la miro de arriba a bajo para pasar la noche con ella

continuara...


	9. entre deseos y desesperación

**entre deseos y desesperación **

el guardián se hecho con raven a la cama mientras se besaban , bock comenzó a acariciar suavemente la pierna de la chica de ojos violetas , cuando ella abrió los ojos para ver a los ojos del joven de pelo plateado tenia esa mirada de concentración dramática

- ¿ por que me miras así ? - dijo raven con los brazos del guardián a su alrededor de su cadera

el joven no dijo nada y comenzó a bajar con sus besos hasta el vientre de la chica , ella sentía las cosquillas de los labios del guardián , bock lentamente le levanta el camisón mientras raven sentía el calor de su cuerpo

- ¿ que pasa ? ¿ la gatita tiene garras ? - le pregunto el guardián

- la gatita tiene hambre , mucha hambre - dijo con un tono sensual

el joven le retiro la tira del camisón lentamente dejando al descubierto sus hombros , raven le desabrochaba la camisa lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos , el rubor de raven se hacia notar , mientras el guardián le acariciaba las piernas a la chica , ella le acariciaba el abdomen , ella voltea al joven de ojos dorados y comienzan a besarse salvajemente , cuando raven baja con sus labios hasta el final y toma la extremidad del joven y con grandes bocanadas trato de complacer al guardián

- eres muy buena con la lengua - le dijo el joven mirando a la chica

- mhm ¿ te gusta verdad ? - dijo raven con la mirada picara

la chica siguió con la succión , cuando ella sintió un liquido tibio que resbalaba por su garganta , ella se levanto y se lamió los dedos , cuando el joven la tomo y la tumbo y el deslizo su lengua por entre las piernas de raven quien le acariciaba la cabeza al guardián , cuando el comenzó a trabajar sobre la chica de ojos violetas , ella gemía despacio mientras le acariciaba la cabellera al joven

- eres tan frágil - dijo bock cara a cara con raven

- no me lastimes como siempre - le dijo raven acariciando la extremidad del joven

bock comenzó a penetrar a la chica de ojos violetas y ella gemía con gran fuerza , raven sentía el cuerpo de su guardián junto al de ella , raven atrapo la cabeza del joven y la apoyo entre sus senos , mientras bock besaba y lamia el cuerpo de la joven , ella gritaba de placer , en un momento raven comenzó a sentir un gran ardor en su interior , cuando la joven dio un ultimo grito , el joven la toma entre sus brazos para besarla , algunas gotas salieron del cuerpo de la joven y cayeron sobre la cama de los dos

- wow , no creo que me hagas sentir mejor que eso - dijo la chica abrazando al joven

- quien sabe , si quieres podemos volver a hacerlo -

cuando llego la mañana , bock estaba con song en los brazos jugando , mientras raven salia de la ducha secando su pelo con la toalla , mientras padre e hijo se divertían , la chica tomo al chico de ojos violeta para darle de comer , el joven vio como raven se abrió la bata para amamantar a su hijo

- raven , tengo una idea - dijo bock

- ¿ que tienes en mente guapo ? -

- ¿ que tal si le tenemos un día de cumpleaños para nuestro hijo ? - dijo bock

- me gusta esa idea , pero ¿ hay algo que no me dijiste ? - dijo raven mirando de ojo sereno

mientras los titanes celebraban el cumpleaños del muchacho , bock le trajo un regalo que le marcaría la vida a su hijo , cuando joven le dejo su regalo , cuando raven abrió el regalo del guardián , era una túnica azul con ademanes de oro y el símbolo de los guardianes

- bock , es hermosa - dijo raven mirando el traje del regalo

- si , era mi túnica de cuando era un bebe , luego cambie por el blanco - dijo bock

cuando raven vistió al joven con la túnica , el tomo su sonajero y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras reía , los titanes vieron como los arco iris salían del cielo , cuando todo era fiesta y diversión , aparece un invitado sorpresa , mientras a raven le vendaron los ojos para jugar a " ponle la cola al burro " , song tenia un oso de peluche blanco , pero cuando bock sintió que el bebe lloraba , el se dio vueltas pero se lleva una terrible sorpresa

- ¡¿ AZRAEL ?! - dijo bock con la expresion de enojo en su cara

- no sabia que te gustaban las fiestas bock , lastima que este chiquillo te ablandara - dijo azrael sosteniendo al bebe del cuello

- azrael deja a mi hijo en paz - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ tu hijo ? , que gracioso , pero en si este bebe no me sirve de nada - dijo azrael

- entonces deja a mi hijo en paz - le dijo el guardian de ojos dorados

- claro pero solo a cambio de tu inmortalidad , de otro modo no lo volveras a ver - dijo azrael

- eres un maldito - dijo robin

los titanes sabían que no se tenían que mover o azrael desaparecería como siempre y no volverían a ver al muchacho de ojos violetas , bock soltó su bastón como le pidió azrael y bajo la guardia

- escucha bock , te propongo un trato , dame tu inmortalidad y te daré a tu hijo - dijo el ángel de alas negras

- no lo dudaría un segundo - dijo bock

- decide bock'sarha , tu inmortalidad o tu hijo - dijo azrael en tono serio

continuara...


	10. la inmortalidad perdida

**la inmortalidad perdida **

- no lo dudo ni un segundo - dijo bock con su mano extendida mirando para arriba

el joven de ojos dorados soltó una bola de energía blanca y la cristalizo , cuando formo una bola de cristal color blanco y se la arrojo a azrael , el ángel de la muerte la atrapo y le dio delicada el bebe a raven , cuando bock perdió la inmortalidad , su pelo se volvió marrón y sus ojos del mismo color , el joven de túnica blanca se había vuelto un mortal como todos sus amigos

- eres muy sabio... para ser un mortal - dijo azrael con la inmortalidad en las manos

- eso no cambia nada , no necesito la inmortalidad para vencerte - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- te ves cansado bock , ¿ por que no te sientas ? -

azrael le lanza un gran ataque de energía y lo lanza contra la torre , pero el joven se recusaba a ser derribado , el joven de ojos marrones se levanto y le lanzo una onda de energía pero azrael la corto con su hoz

- parece que te reusas a ser derribado - dijo azrael con la mirada de seriedad

- jamas podrás derribar a un guardián , con o sin inmortalidad jamas podrás derribar a un guardián -

- ¿ es orgullo ? o quizás ¿ sea estupidez ? - dijo azrael preparando su hoz

el ángel de alas negras corto con su hoz el aire y las llamas negras atacaron a los titanes , ellos retrocedieron pero starfire salio volando para atacar a azrael , este la frena con el mango de su hoz en la cara , el la toma de la pierna y la lanza contra el suelo , bock trata de golpearlo pero azrael clava su hoz en el suelo y la tierra se abre en dos

- no saldrá nadie con vida de esto - dijo azrael

los dos magos cayeron por la enorme grieta , mientras robin tenia al bebe , los demás vieron como la torre caía sobre sus amigos que estaban en el pozo ciego , el chico bestia lo ataca en forma de león , pero azrael lo atrapa del cuello y lo lanza contra los demás , robin se llevo al bebe y lo dejo en un lugar seguro , azrael se escapo desapareciendo en una cortina de humo , en el foso los escombros taparon la mitad de la grieta , cuando se levanta , bock estaba mal herido por proteger a raven

- bock ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto raven mirando al joven

- descuida el bebe esta bien - dijo bock con los brazos ensangrentados

- te pregunto si tu estas bien - dijo raven mirando las heridas del cuerpo

el joven de ojos marrones tenia la túnica en pedazos y la sangre le brotaba de las heridas , las fuerzas del guardián estaban casi en cero , el joven estaba tan lastimado que sus ojos marrones cambiaron a rojos por la sangre que le salia

- maldita seas azrael - dijo bock mirando la sangre - es por eso que odio ser un mortal -

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por que eres tan orgulloso que no quieres perder ? - dijo raven con ira al ver la actitud del joven

- no , porque no puedo proteger a las personas que amo en la vida - dijo bock mirando los ojos de raven

cuando ella trato de ponerse de pie no podía por las heridas , bock la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a trepar por las piedras salidas , mientras sentía como el filo de las piedras cortaba sus manos , cuando logro salir , los pelos del joven tenia los pelos marrones estaban pegados en su cara

- bock , no se como soportas tener el pelo tan largo - dijo raven despegando el pelo de la cara de bock

- a decir verdad , no veo la diferencia entre el pelo largo y el corto -

cuando logro ponerse de pie , salio caminando con todos los músculos doloridos hasta tomas al bebe que estaba ileso , el joven de ojos marrones lo abrazo fuertemente para que se calmara

- ¿ ahora que ? - pregunto robin

- nuestra torre esta destruida y azrael tiene la inmortalidad - dijo starfire tomando varias vendas

- ¿ entonces ? , ¿ azrael gano ? - dijo el chico bestia mirando los escombros de la torre - ¿ se acabaron los titanes ?- mirando a todos sus amigos

- lo titanes jamas se acabaran - dijo el guardián rompiendo su túnica para limpiar sus heridas - lo que azrael destruyo es solo la torre , pero los titanes estamos con vida -

- tienes razón viejo , tenemos que ser mas fuerte que antes - dijo cyborg

- primero lo primero - dijo raven dando el bebe a starfire - necesitamos saber tus limitaciones para no exponerte -

el joven miro a raven y con su mano cerro la enorme grieta que azrael había hecho con su hoz , el bastón del joven perdió todo rastro de la inmortalidad igual que su túnica , eran solo objetos comunes

- no tengo limites - dijo bock con el tono de orgullo

- necesitamos curar tus heridas y cortes , son muy profundos - dijo raven con tono de preocupación

- raven , no tenemos tiempo que perder , tenemos que encontrar a azrael - dijo bock preparando su túnica

- espera , si tu enfrentas a azrael el te matara - dijo starfire

el joven se paro y se saco la túnica que era solo tela , el joven empezó a elevar sus poderes pero luego se rompió la cadena de energía , bock miro sus manos y los sellos habían desaparecido

- como lo sospeche , azrael corrompió el poder infinito - dijo bock mirando sus manos

- ¿ que tan grave es eso ? - pregunto el joven de antifaz

- me temo que es mas grave de lo que parece , si azrael encuentra los sellos antes que nosotros estamos perdidos - dijo bock con la mirada de ojos marrones

los titanes salieron de la isla para empezar a buscar los demás sellos , bock miro su diario y encontró como encontrar el sello que faltaba , el joven espero a que la luna saliera , los demás titanes estaban tratando de buscar algo que sobrara de la torre , bock se sentó en una piedra y raven se le sentó al lado

- bock ¿ cuando falta para que se revele el sello ? - dijo raven con el niño en brazos

- solo unos segundos - dijo bock mirando el sello a la luz de la luna

- ¿ que pasa si azrael tiene los demás sellos ?- dijo raven

- si el tiene los demás sellos el vendrá por el sexto y podremos derrotarlo - dijo bock

- ¿ como lo haremos ? -

- no tengo idea , quizás si lo derroto con dificultad podre desterrar los sellos a los seis infiernos para que nadie los saque -

mientras la luna estaba en posición de la luna estuvo justo , bock puso el sello de metal y el reflejo salio una escritura y el mapa , bock lo tradujo y sabia que sello era el que seguía

- bien , el siguiente sello es el del viento , pero me temo que no sabemos quien es el portador - dijo bock

- ¿ como sabremos quien posee el sello ?- dijo raven

- no se , pero me temo que lo tendremos averiguarlo rápidamente - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

continuara...


	11. el titan del viento I

**el titan del viento parte I  
**

mientras los titanes se mudaron a la torre de los titanes del este , bock seguia con el pensamiento puesto en el sello del titan del metal , mientras raven se le acerco con una taza de te , el la miro con preocupacion y tomo la taza

- raven , ¿ que probabilidades hay de que encontremos todos los sellos de los titanes ? - pregunto el joven de ojos marrones

- digo que muy altas , nosotros somos seis en busca de los sellos , azrael es solo uno - dijo raven bebiendo su te

- ahora ¿ que probabilidades hay de que el sello caia en malas manos ? - dijo bock mirando el sello

- ¿ por que lo preguntas ? - dijo la chica de ojos violetas

- me temo que se los tendre que decir despues , ahora vengan conmigo - dijo el joven de pelo marron

los titanes salieron de la torre de los titanes del este para entrar en un agujero a otro mundo que creo el guardian , mientras los titanes se preparon bien , bock tenia ese aspecto que daba miedo , cuando caminaron por unas escaleras vieron una carcel que a raven se le hacia muy familiar

- bock de enserio ¿ a donde vamos ? - dijo la chica con el bebe en brazos

- creo que no te gustara conocer la respuesta - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

los titanes bajaron a los pies de la escalera , cuando vieron varias estatuas con sus espadas clavadas en el suelo y la cara cubierta con sus respectivas capas

- viejo , esto da miedo - dijo el chico bestia

- no te asustes guardian , nosotros no le tenemos a nada ni nadie - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- bock , este lugar me parece conocido - dijo raven mirando las estatuas

los titanes caminaron y notaron un monton de espectros con espadas y lanza en sus manos , cuando llegaron a un pasillo en forma circular , los titanes siguieron caminando hasta que los titanes sintieron escalosfrios , cuando se detuvieron en una puerta , bock no les permitio entrar

- escuchen ¿ que probabilidades hay de que el sello caiga en malas manos ?- dijo el joven con la mano en la puerta de la carcel

- bock ¿ el sello lo tiene tu madre ?- pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- no - respondio el joven

los titanes se sintieron aliviados por la respuesta , ya que gock'sarha aun tiene un odio a los jovenes titanes por encoarcelarla , los titanes entraron y vieron cientos de cadenas doradas tipicas de las que el guardian creaba , ellos vieron con asombro que en realidad el que tenia el sello del viento no era nada mas ni nada menos que el demonio trigon en persona

- ¿ mi padre ? ¿ mi padre tiene el sello del viento ? - pregunto raven tomando el brazo del guardian

- como te lo dije , el sello esta en malas manos - excuso el joven de ojos marrones

los titanes se acercaron con cuidado al demonio que estaba sentado en el suelo encadenado de pies a cabeza , con los ojos cerrados el olio a los titanes que se acercaron

- vaya hija , que agradable visita - dijo el demonio - ¿ vienen a burlarse de nuevo por que estoy encerrado ? - dijo el demonio mirando a los titanes

- ¿ de que demonios hablas ? , nadie se burlo de ...- los titanes miraron a raven que tenia el niño en brazos

- esta bien , lo admito lo hice un par de veces cuando estaba aburrida - dijo raven con la sonrisa en la cara

- ¿ no vas a presentarnos ? - dijo el demonio

- escucha , no quiero perder mi tiempo y aunque nunca pense que te pediria esto , pero nesecitamos tu ayuda - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- ¿ que te pasa bock , no eres el mismo que me vencio hace tiempo - dijo en tono burlon el demonio

- bock , trigon jamas nos ayudara , el trato de destruirnos - dijo robin

- acabo de notar algo en ese bebe raven - dijo el demonio oliendo al bebe - tiene tus ojos , oh no , no me digas que ustdes dos... que lindo el guardian tiene un hijo - se burlo el demonio

- no vinimos a visitarte , vinimos por el sello del viento - dijo raven

- ah el sello del viento , me temo que conosco las leyendas - dijo el demonio poniendose de pie - tu novio el de los ojos marrones destruyo a los titanes y exparsio los sellos por el universo , pero todos se encuentran en la tierra - dijo el demonio

- lucharas contra el titan del viento y se acabo - dijo bock

- dame una razon para hacer eso - dijo el demonio mirando a los ojos del joven guardian

- viviras ...un par de años mas - dijo el joven

- no gracias , hagamos un trato si yo derroto al titan del viento me daras mi libertad - dijo el demonio empuñando las cadenas

- bock no lo hagas , recuerda lo que nos hizo hace años - dijo raven

- tiene razon raven , no lo liberes - dijo robin

bock no escucho y saco sus garras , cuando el demonio sonrio y el joven de ojos marrones corto los grilletes del demonio , cuando estaba libre y el guardian se voltea para salir , trigon lo atrapa del cuello con las cadenas al rojo vivo

- se que eres un mortal , tengo todas las oportunidades de matarte - dijo el demonio

- tal vez sea un mortal pero aun sigo siendo mas fuerte de lo que parezco -

el guardian elevo su poder y creo un campo de fuerza pero el demonio lo corto con sus garras y de sus ojos rojos le lanzo sus rayos a su hija y nieto , el joven bloquea el ataque pero toma a trigon del cuello

- escucha basura de cuatro ojos , facilmente te podria arrancar la cabeza para usar el sello pero perderia mi tiempo-

- lo sientes ¿ verdad ? , como esa sed de sangre y carne vuelve , al no tener tu poder infinito la bestia que habita en tu ser esta rompiendo sus cadenas y tratara de salir ¿ sabes quien la primera victima ? - dijo trigon mirando a raven y a su hijo

el guardian cerro su puño y lo golpea varias veces en la cara , meintras los demas titanes trataban de separarse , bock los quita del medio para seguir peleando , cuando starfire lo voltea a su lado , tenia grandes colmillos y ojos rojos como fuego , cuando los titanes se asustaron , la cara del joven volvio a la normalidad

- salgamos de este lugar , ¡ ahora ! - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

los titanes escoltaron al demonio hasta fuera de la carcel , trigon tenia esa sonrisa de victoria en la cara , los titanes no se fiaban del demonio que petrifico toda jump city y casi los destruye , pero para el guardian no habia otra opcion que hacer que trigon pelee contra el titan del viento

- bock ¿ podemos hablar ? - dijo raven

- raven se que no es la mejor idea pero es lo unico que nos queda para detener al titan del viento - dijo el joven mirando a los ojos del guardian

- escucha , cual es tu pago humano - dijo el demonio de pelo blanco

el joven de ojos marrones se lanza al cuello del demonio y con la otra mano comienza a golpearlo en la cara y el estomago , mientras los demas titanes veian como castigaba al demonio

- nunca me vuelvas a decir humano - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- eres un humano , tu corazon late como ellos , respiras como ellos y pudes morir como ellos - dijo trigon mirando el corazon del joven que latia a gran velocidad

cuando el joven abrio un portal al himalaya , los titanes sentian los frios vientos , cuando en la cima el joven estaba parado de forma seria y firme , los demas titanes estaban cubiertos con un campo de fuerza para evitar que miera de frio

- ¿ estas lito para que pelee contra el titan del viento ? - dijo trigon

- yo si estoy listo , pero si mueres a mi me da lo mismo - dijo el joven

los titanes vieron como de las montañas volo en mil pedazos , cuando el titan del viento salio y trigon vio el el sello brillaba con una luz negra y la de trigon con una luz blanca

- bock ¿ crees que es una buena idea ? - dijo robin

- si trigon o el titan muere sacaremos el sello y lo obtendremos - dijo bock sentandose - de una forma u otra ganaremos otro sello -

continuara...


	12. el titan del viento II

**el titan del viento parte II  
**

los titanes miraron al joven de ojos marrones que tenia su fe puesta en un demonio de otra dimensión , el guardián ve como el demonio en persona encara al titan del viento

- ¿ eres el titan del viento ?- pregunto el demonio

- ¿ que quieres trigon ? - dijo el titan con la mitad de su cuerpo como remolino

- escucha ¿ por que pelearemos entre nosotros ? juntos podemos derrotar a los mortales y liberar a tus hermanos - dijo trigon mirando al titan

el titan del viento no lo escucho y soplo una enorme ráfaga que hizo que el cuerpo del demonio salga despedido hasta dar contra las paredes de las montañas , bock aterrizo suavemente al lado de trigon que levanto la cara de la nieve

- olvide mencionar que no puedes negociar con los titanes - dijo bock con una sonrisa en la cara

- eres un maldito - dijo trigo

- levántate y pelea o haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido -

el demonio se levanto y ataca al guardián que detiene el zarpazo del demonio , bock baja la garra del demonio y lo golpea con el mango de su bastón , el demonio ve que el titan del viento estaba por atacarlo

- ¿ por que demonios me ataca ? - pregunto trigon forcejeando contra el titan

- porque tienes el sello del viento en tu maldita frente - dijo bock sentado al lado de su novia e hijo

el joven miro como el demonio forcejeaba contra el titan del viento , trigon lo levanta y lo arroja al suelo , trigon comenzó a pisar el pecho y la cara del demonio , mientras los titanes veían la pelea en la nieve de los demonio , el joven saco de la nada una bolsa de papas fritas para disfrutar el show

- ¿ quieres ? - le ofreció a raven

- no tenemos tiempo para comer , por si no lo recuerdas tenemos problemas mas grandes - dijo raven

- como quieras - dijo el guardián

mientras los demonios peleaban , bock sintió la presencia de azrael que estaba sentado recostado en la montaña con una copa entre los dedos , bock le dejo su bastón a raven para que se protegieran

- vaya , no sabia que te gustaban la lucha de gladiadores - se burlo el ángel de alas negras

- ¿ que demonios haces en este lugar ? - dijo bock con tono serio

el ángel de la muerte saco su hoz y envía al titan contra trigon , estos dos chocan de espaldas , ahora los dos tenían que enfrentar a azrael y al titan del viento

- bien que suerte tenemos verdad mortal - dijo trigon

- no te hagas ilusiones , azrael es mio - dijo bock

el guardián ataco al ángel de la muerte con toda sus fuerzas , azrael recibió un puñetazo muy potente en la cara , bock lo tomo de los hombros y le aplica un rodillazo en el estomago , por ultimo da un salto y le pateo la cara enviando a azrael contra las montañas

- tengas mi inmortalidad o no , soy mas fuerte que tu azrael - dijo bock

- nada mal ...para un mortal - dijo azrael limpiando la sangre de su labio

el titan lo tomo por detrás en un abrazo de oso para absorber las fuerzas del titan , lo demás titanes se pararon para liberar a su amigo que estaba en las garras del titan del viento , cuando el titan termino de succionar los poderes de bock el cayo de pie tambalenadose como títere sin cuerdas , raven tomo al joven de ojos marrones

- tenias todo planeado ¿ verdad azrael ? - dijo mirando al ángel de alas negras

- por su puesto , todo era parte de mi plan , ¿ crees que no sabia que trigon tendría el sello del viento ? - dijo azrael

- entonces ¿me utilizaste ? - pregunto trigon

el demonio enfurecido ataco con todas sus fuerzas a azrael que con su hoz brillando con unas llaman negras violetas y le atraviesa el cuerpo de trigon arrebatando su alma , bock le pidió el bastón a raven y ella se lo dio , bock lo azoto en el suelo y los titanes desaparecieron de la vista de azrael

- tal vez puedas correr bock , pero no te esconderás para siempre - dijo azrael con la nieve en su cara - ¿ quieres servirme a mi lado ?-

- yo servir eternamente a nuestro señor azrael - dijo el titan del viento

- que bien , solo tenemos que encontrar los otros cuatro sellos - dijo azrael mirando el sello del titan

continuara...


	13. el regreso de terra

**el regreso de terra  
**

luego de volver de la batalla contra azrael , el joven se sentia como si su cuerpo pensara una tonelada , raven lo ayudo a caminar , los dos hechiceros levantaron la torre de los titanes , mientras acomodaban todo , bock sintio un poder en la playa de jump city , los titanes fueron hasta donde se les indico y el hombre de arena estaba en presencia de los titanes

- titanes ataquen - dijo el joven de antifaz

el ser de arena ataco con un manotazo y arrastro a los titanes , el joven de antifaz le lanza varias bombas congelantes pero cuando el brazo se rompio en mil pedazos se regenero de nuevo

- chico bestia , ¿ tienes algo en el arsenal ? - dijo bock mirando al joven de piel verde

- estoy preparado - el joven se transformo en un armadillos

cyborg estaba listo , bock tomo su baston y lanza al chico bestia con sus fuerzas , cyborg usa su cañon sonico para acelerar el ataque , el chico bestia se desenrolla y se transforma en una ballena azul pero de color verde , cayo sobre el hombre de arena

- buyaaa viejo , bien hecho bestita - felicito el hombre mitad robot

- gracias cy , ¿ me luci eh ? - dijo el joven limpiando su ropa

- ah muchachos - dijo bock tratando de llamar la atencion de los cabezas dura

- ¿ que pasa ? ¿ tambien me vas a felicitar ? - dijo el chico bestia con los puños en la cintura

el joven de ojos marrones señalo a la montaña de arena , cuando se regenero , starfire lo tomo del brazo y lo lanza contra el piso , raven y starfire atacaron con sus rayos , el monstruo de arena se cubrio con su brazo y este se volvio vidrio , robin salto con su baston y lo rompe en mil pedazos , bock corrio hasta el mar y levanto las olas del mar

- robin , apartate - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

bock lanzo sus enormes olas contra el hombre de arena y los barre , mientras los titanes se reunieron , el hombre de arena se levantaba , cuando bock vio como los fragmentos de vidrio estaban como antes , el y starfire se miraron y salieron volando hasta el cielo

- ahora starfire preparate - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- cuando quieras - dijo starfire

los dos atacaron calentando el cuerpo del hombre de arena , robin ataco con sus bombas incendiarias , cuando el hombre de arena se derritio , raven tomo una ola y lo apago de golpe

- chico bestia , cyborg ahora - grito el joven del antifaz

los dos hicieron lo mismo , pero cuando la ballena cayo sobre el hombre de arena , cuando los ciudanos se acercaron a ver la pelea , el chico bestia noto a aquella chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios , el joven de piel verde se acerca rapidamente a la joven de cabellos rubios

-¡ terra ! , espera - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ tu de nuevo ? , oye ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decir - dijo la chica enojada

- espera , solo quiero saludarte - dijo con tono inocente

- escucha , se lo que quieres , pero no soy terra , metete eso en la cabeza - dijo la chica de ojos azules

terra le dio la espalda y se fue de la escena , cuando el chico bestia volvio a la torre , el joven de ojos marrones estaba meditando en el techo de la nueva torre , el chico bestia se acerco y se sento junto al guardian

- ¿ molesta si te acompaño ? - dijo el chico bestia

- ¿ que quieres chico bestia ? - pregunto el joven de ojos marrones

- ¿ que ? ¿ no puedo tomar en serio la tarea que me ecomendaste y aprender a ser mejor persona ? - dijo sentado como el guardian de ojos marrones

- no - dijo con la voz firme - tu solo recurres a mi para cuando queires algo que yo puedo darte - dijo el joven de ojos marrones - dime que quieres cabeza dura -

- bueno , ¿ recuerdas a la chica de hoy en la playa ? - dijo el chico con la mirada trizte

- si la recuerdo , ella tiene el sello de la tierra - dijo bock revelando la verdad

- si , bueno quiero que le devuelvas la memoria para que vuelva a ser mi terra - dijo el joven

- esa es la idea mas estupida e insultante que me haz dicho cabeza dura - dijo el joven

- ¿ que quieres que haga ? - pregunto el joven con los hombros cristalizados

- acepta la verdad - dijo el joven de ojos marrones - ella te olvido -

-bock se que nunca fuimos los mejores amigos , se que prefieres ser mas amigo de robin que mio , pero te nesecito - dijo el joven de piel verde

- de acuerdo pero no te aseguro de que ella te reconozca - dijo el joven

los dos guardianes salieron de la torre a la mañana siguiente salieron hasta el colegio donde terra estaba con sus amigas hablando , cuando vio que el chico bestia y el nuevo chico de ojos marrones se acercaban , ella se enojo

- ¿ tu otra vez ? - dijo terra con las manos en las caderas

- espera muchacha , solo quiero hacerte una pregunta - dijo bock sacando un talisman con forma de espiral - ¿ viste este simbolo en algun lugar -

la joven de ojos azules se acerco al talisman y el espiral se ilumino en sentido de las manesillas del reloj , cuando terra reacciona , ella se pone derecha y el chico bestia se esperanza de que reaccione

- no lo siento , no lo vi en algun lado - dijo terra

- gracias por tu ayuda muchacha - dijo bock mirando la frente de terra que tenia el sello de la tierra - vamonos chico bestia - dijo el joven

- adios terra - dijo con tono triste el joven de piel verde

cuando la chica escucho el nombre " terra " , ella recordo todo lo que paso con el chico bestia , el joven de piel verde siente los brazos de la joven en su espalda , cuando el le levanto el pulgar al guardian

- chico bestia te extrañe mucho ¿que paso con mi ropa ? - dijo la joven de ojos azules

- yo me encargo -

bock le devolvio la ropa antigua a terra con sus guantes y sus antiparras , cuando los titanes llegaron a la torre , el guardian entra y el chico bestia entra con una sonrisa

- ! muchachos ¡ , les tengo una sorpresa - dijo el chico bestia

cuando todos vieron entrar a terra , bock tenia una sonrisa en la cara , pero los titanes se armaron para pelear con la chica de cabellos rubios , bock les pidio que bajaran sus armas

- ¿ que fue tan malo que hizo terra ?- dijo el guardian

- preguntale a ella - dijo robin señalando a terra

- ¿ que fue lo que hiciste ? -

continuara...


	14. el plan

**el plan  
**

- anda terra , di como nos traicionaste para trabajar para slade - dijo raven mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios

- como te aprevechaste de nosotros - le dijo cyborg

el joven de ojos marrones tomo a los dos del cuello para llevarlos de nuevo con el equipo , el con su baston les hizo bajar sus armas para que los escucharan de una buena vez

- a ver , esta terra no es como la otra - dijo bock

- ¿de que estas hablando ? , yo la veo identica - dijo starfire mirando a terra - bueno casi identica -

- ¿ casi ? - pregunto la joven de piel gris

- bueno como que esta un poco mas gorda que antes - dijo ella susurando a raven

- escuchen , lo que les trato de decir es que esta terra , no sabe lo que hizo porque no le devolvi todo sus recuerdos - dijo el joven de pelo marron

- entonces ¿ no sabe que nos traiciono con slade ? - pregunto robin con la seja levantada

- claro que no -

- esperen aqui hay algo que no me suena , terra estaba petrificada ¿ como es posible que el hechizo se deciciera? - pregunto la chica de ojos verdes

- star , cuando vimos la tumba de terra ella ya no estaba ¿ recuerdas ? - dijo raven

- tengo una teoria , ¿ recuerdan cuando trigon petrifico toda la ciudad y raven la volvio a la normalidad ?- pregunto el joven

- si , lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer - dijo cyborg

- bueno , sospecho que el cuerpo de terra se abra confundido con el resto de la ciudad petrificada , lo que me hace suponer que raven libero a terra sin saberlo cuando purifico toda jump city , lo que me extraña es que no recordara nada - dijo bock con su mano en el menton

- bueno , esa es una hipotesis bastante conbincente - dijo raven analizando la toria del guardian

mientras los titanes debatian sobre que hacer con terra , el chico bestia se reia junto con terra sobre las bromas que entre ellos se contaban , cuando bock les dijo que terra tenia el sello de la tierra en su frente ellos no se sorprendieron

- bock , si terra tiene el sello en la frente , eso quiere decir que ella debe derrotar al titan - dijo robin mirando a terra

- el problema es que ella recuerda solo una parte de su vida , pero aun no puede controlar sus poderes es por eso que los bloquee - dijo el joven del antifaz

- interesante , pero si terra no derrota al titan , azrael tendra dos sellos - dijo raven con las manos en la cadera

- a decir verdad , ella aun no despierta sus poderes pero tengo una idea - dijo bock

pasados los minutos , el chico bestia vuelve con terra de afuera de la torre , ella se dirigue a su cuarto , cuando el joven de piel verde , mira al guardian de cabellos marrones nota que estaban en problemas

- viejo ¿ por que la cara larga ?- pregunto el joven de colmillos

- tenemos que hablar - dijo bock mirando friamente al chico bestia

el chico bestia se lanzo al sillon y se acomodo , mientras el resto de los titanes salian de la sala dejando a los guardianes a solas

- bien ¿ que sucede ?-

- chico bestia , los guardianes tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos hacer para mantener el equilibrio del universo -

- ¿ por que no me gusta como lo dices viejo ? - dijo el joven de piel verde con miedo

- terra tiene que volver a ser terra - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- eso intento pero ella no recuerda mucho , solo dame un par de dias para que...-

- no , no entiedes , tengo que borrarle la memoria a terra de nuevo -

- ¿ estas seguro bock ?- pregunto el joven de antifaz

- escucha chico bestia , un golpe en la nuca de terra y se olvidara de todo a siq ue si quieres decirle algo que no recordara dicelo ahora - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- ¿ que ? , no no puedes hacer eso -

- chico bestia , es por el bien del mundo , terra deve volver a ser una humana -

- no , ¿ por que le haces esto ? - pregunto el chico bestia

- no me importa , no sacrificare a un planeta por una humana - dijo bock tratando de levantarse

- si le haces daño a terra ...-

- ¿ que vas a hacer ? ¿ vas a atacarme ? - se burlo el joven de ojos marrones

el chico bestia salto para atacar al guardian pero este con sus poderes lo expulsa fuera de la torre , mientras terra sale corriendo del baño para ver que pasaba , ve en enorme agujero que habia hecho el guardian

- ¿ que demonios le pasa al pelilargo ? - dijo terra asustada

- creo que tratara de matar al chico bestia ...otra vez - dijo raven

- ¿ por que no lo ayudan entonces ? - pregunto asustada

- el chico bestia es el guardian de la tierra , nosotros no podemos meternos en asuntos de los guardianes - dijo robin

el chico de piel verde ataca en forma de leon pero bock lo esquiva y lo jala de la cola , cuando lo tiene le da un rodillazo para romperle la espalda y luego lo lanza contra los muros de la torre

- lo ves humano , no tienes oportunidad -

- basta por favor deja al chico bestia tranquilo - dijo terra con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿ que vas a hacer para impedirlo ? ...humanan- dijo el joven de ojos marrones

la desesperacion llevo a terra a activar de nuevo sus pdoeres , cuando ella levanta una enorme roca para atacar al guardian , el nota que el plan salio a la perfeccion , cuando se teletrasporta detras de ella la toma del cuello pero no le hace daño

- escucha , jamas pretendi lastimar al guardian de la tierra , solo era para reactivar tus poderes - dijo el joven

- ¿ y por que no solo usaste tu magia ? - pregunto terra

- por que esta es la forma mas facil y rapida - el guardian solto a la ojos azules y ella abrazo fuertemente al chico bestia - el amor te pone en situaciones peligrosas eh terra-

cuando todo se calmo , bock estaba meditando como siempre en la azotea , despues de una larga charla con el guardian , ella llego a un acuerdo con el joven de ojos marrones , terra ayudaria a los titanes a recuperar el sello de la tierra , pero esa noche , se ve a terra salir de la torre para caer en presencia de un hombre de alas negras

- ¿ los titanes confian en ti de nuevo ? - prgunto el hombre de la capucha

- asi es señor , pero aun el tipo de pelo largo me mira con desconfianza - dijo terra

- no me extraña , el tiene peores problemas de confianza que robin - dijo agachando la cabeza

- señor ¿ por que me eliguio para ser su sirvienta ? - pregutno terra

- por que eres la unica que se acerca a los titanes , ademas todos confian en tu palabra - dijo con voz firme - ademas todos te creeran a ti , una chica que estuvo con ellos antes que el , por lo tanto los titanes confiaran en ti que en el ...solo tenemos que empezar a quemar los arboles para despejar - dijo la voz grave

- confie en mi señor , hare lo que sea -

terra salio del campo oscuro y se fue a la torre de los titanes , alli estaba raven meditando como todas las mañanas , ella sintio la presencia de terra y se alejo

- ¿ te molesta si te acompaño ? - pregunto terra imitando la posicion de raven

- ese lugar es de starfire - dijo moviendo a terra con su mente

- oye , se que nunca nos entendemos , pero ¿ quiero preguntarte algo sobre ese tipo de ojos marrones - dijo terra abriendo el ojo izquierdo

- ¿ que quieres saber sobre el ? -

-algo que me ayude a enteder sus acertijos - dijo terra mirando a raven - y otra cosa ¿ que se siente terner un bebe a los 18 años ? -

- es algo grandioso pero me temo que eso es algo privado - dijo raven

- hay vamos se que eres muy celosa de tu novio y no dejas que ninguna mujer se le acerque - dijo terra bromenado con raven

- no soy celosa , ademas a ti que te importa lo que hago yo con el , eso es asunto mio -

la joven de cabellos rubios se levanto del suelo y fue para llevar a cabo el plan que se le fue asignado y asi poder enfrentar el destino

continuara...


	15. la desconfianza contra el guardian

**la desconfianza contra el guardián  
**

la mañana transcurrió normalmente para los titanes , mientras cyborg y robin competían en una carrera en los vídeo juegos , starfire cocinaba , bock y raven estaban meditando frente al enorme ventanal , terra y chico bestia estaban escondidos detrás del sillón para empezar con las bromas matutinas

- ¿ lista terra ? - dijo el chico bestia con una bola de barro en las manos

- anda suéltalo y yo hago el resto - dijo terra con la sonrisa en su cara

el chico bestia lanza la bola de barro al aire y terra la apunta a la cara del joven ojos marrones , el la esquiva mientras flotaba , mientras los dos se reían , bock se harto y lo hicieron perder la concentración

- escuchen bola de tarados , no les di los poderes a terra para que jugaran todo el tiempo - dijo bock enojado

- tranquilo viejo , era solo una broma - dijo la chica rubia

- estaré tranquilo cuando azrael este muerto y el mal destruido - dijo el joven ojos marrones

- oye deja que terra sea terra , no tiene nada de malo divertirse - dijo el joven piel verde

- me vale , par de ineptos -

el joven ojos marrones salio de la torre y terra vio a raven meditando frente a la ventana , ella pensó unos momentos , pero raven abrió los ojos y se hundió mas en el suelo

- ¿ que le pasa a la bruja ? -

- ah nada raven ya es asi de rara - dijo el chico bestia

mientras el día paso , terra salio de compras con starfire , cuando entro al centro comercial , ella se miro al espejo , alli vio la cara de azrael que se comunicaba con ella

- parece que los titanes confían en ti terra - dijo el ángel de la muerte

- descuida , cumpliré nuestro pacto , pero el único que puede arruinar nuestros planes es la bruja y su novio de pelo largo - dijo terra

- asegúrate de que ellos estén en contra de bock'sarha así sera mas fácil doblegar a los titanes - dijo azrael

- descuide señor , me encargare de que ellos descarten al guardián - dijo terra

cuando terra sale de los vestuarios , starfire estaba hablando con raven , ella no escucho lo que decían pero ella nota que starfire arrastra a raven , ella mira a las dos y conocía el punto débil de cada uno de los titanes , pero el guardián no tenia debilidad alguna

- oye starfire , ¿ hace cuanto conoces a bock ? - pregunto la chica de ojos azules mientras almorzaban

- mi hermano y yo nos conocemos hace mas de un año - dijo starfire

- ¿ hermano ? ¿ es tu hermano ?- pregunto terra sin ver el parecido

- bueno no es mi hermano de sangre , solo de alma , el me cuida como su hermanita - dijo ella con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

- apuesto que eres su debilidad - dijo terra con el vaso en la mano

- bueno , no realmente , aunque no lo sepas , el tiene una debilidad muy pero muy minúscula - dijo usurando starfire

- ¿ cual es esa debilidad ? - pregunto terra acercándose a starfire

- que no tiene ninguna - dijo ella mirando a todos lados

- ¿ como es posible eso ? todos tenemos debilidades - dijo ella susurrando a starfire

- el no , por lo que se el es el guardian del poder infinito , es el mas arrazado del grupo - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿ lo dices por tener un hijo con raven ? -

- si y por que ella es muy celosa , tuviste que ver cuando jinx se intento acerca a bock , raven exploto de celos - dijo starfire con la risa entre los labios

- asi que raven es muy celosa - dijo ella con la pizza en el plato - muy interesante ¿ por que no me cuentas mas ?-

mientras las dos hablaban terra simulaba reirse de las bromas de starfire , cuando raven estaba con su hijo dando de almorzar al joven de ojos violetas , mientras veia a terra y starfire riendose de cosas sin sentido

- hey raeven , ven con nosotras - dijo terra haciendo señas a la madre primeriza

- mi nombre no es raeven , es raven - dijo ella mirando al bebe de ojos violetas

- como digas rachell - dijo terra

mas tarde terra se mete a su cuarto y se mira al espejo , cuando ella llama a azrael el aparece de nuevo en el espejo para comunicarse con su agente infiltrada

- ¿ que sabes sobre los titanes ? - pregunto el angel de la muerte

- solo lo que ya sabia antes , pero el novio de la bruja parece no tener debilidad alguna - dijo terra con los brazos cruzados

- es un mortal como los demas , debe tener un punto debil - dijo azrael

- ¿ por que no simplemente lo atravieza con su hoz ? - pregunto ella

- porque si voy a saborear mi venganza tiene que estar viva , a menos que quieras ofrecerte como su reemplazo - dijo azrael

terra salio de su cuarto para encontrar a los titanes , ella sabia que azrael la estaria vigilando y puso a los titanes contra el guardian , primero tenia que hacer que ellos la ayuden sin que ellos lo sepan

- chico bestia ¿ podemos hablar ? - pregunto la joven de ojos azules

- claro terra , ¿ en que puedo ayudarte ? - dijo el con una sonrisa

- tengo algo de miedo por lo que me dijo bock hace unos momentos ¿ que significa que purgara el sello de la tierra ? - pregunto ella girando los ojos

- espera ¿ bock dijo eso ?-

- si bock es el amargado de tunica blanca , si - dijo terra señalando al guardian

- descuida , me asegurare de que el no se te acerque ni un metro - dijo el chico bestia

terra le beso la mejilla y salio a ver a robin y cyborg , ellos entrenaban como todas las tardes , terra comenzo a disimular lagrimas mientras le llamo la atencion los llantos de la ojiazul

- ¿ terra ? ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto robin

- no , tengo ... tengo miedo... de lo que pasara mañana - dijo ella secando sus lagrimas

- ¿ que pasara mañana ? - dijo cyborg tronando sus dedos

- bock dijo que me llevaria a un lugar de no se donde para que no volviera -

- tranquila hermana , seguramente estaba bromeando - cyborg miro la cara de robin y capto el mensaje - ¿ acabo de decir una estupides verdad ?-

- si , lo hiciste , descuida terra , nosotros te ayudaremos - dijo robin extendiendo la mano a terra

la joven de pelo rubio salio a la azotea para dar el paso final contra los titanes , ella vio a bock parado con los brazos cruzados mientras meditaba con los ojos abiertos , ella se acerca y carga su espalda en las barandas para mirar al joven ojos marrones

- escucha amigo , se que no nos entendemos pero a decir verdad , te quiero dar las gracias por darme una mano - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- tu gratitud no es necesaria , ahora vete quiero estar solo - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- tranquilo , solo trataba de charlar con mi nuevo amigo - dijo terra

- no puedo perder mi tiempo escuchando chacaras , ademas cuando todo termine planeo vivir mi vida normal y tranquila - dijo bock comenzando a levitar

- ¿ que quieres para el futuro guardian ? -

- quiero vivir con mi familia en paz y tranquilidad , ahora que tengo la mortalidad podre ser uno mas de los humanos -

- oye ¿ por que te olvidas de los demas ? - dijo terra actuando de malos modos

- yo jamas olvido nada -

- ¿ asi ? dime ¿ cuando cumple años raven ?

- 26 de octubre - respondio el joven

- ¿ cual es el color favorito de starfire ? -

- son dos , el violeta y por obvias razones el rojo - dijo el

- ¿ cuantos colmillos tiene el chico bestia ? -

- tres permanentes y uno de leche -

- ¿ que debilita los circuitos de cyborg ? -

- las cargas de electronegatividad que corrompen los circuitos de pies a cabezas - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados - ahora es mi turno -

- anda pregunta lo que quieras - dijo ella

- ¿ cuantas veces crees que puedo destripartes con mis garras antes de que caigas al piso ? -

terra se asusto por la pregunto tetrica del joven , pero ella trato de seguir hablando , cuando vio que raven se acerco con starfire , ella dio el golpe de gracia contra los titanes

- sabes bock , me caes bien - dijo ella acercando la mano al guardian

- te recomiendo que regules tu distancia - dijo el

- quiero darte las gracias -

la joven abrazo fuertemente al joven de ojos marrones , raven se acerca y mira como terra se acerca a los labios del guardian , ella con los ojos y la boca abierta mira como terra y bock se besaban a escondidas , ella salio corriendo y starfire la persiguio , cuando terra se separa el la empuja con un talon de mano

- tranquilo , tampoco beso tan feo - dijo ella simulando

- vuelves a tocarme y me asegurare de que sufras -

el joven de ojos marrones le escupe a los pies de la chica , cuando entro con el ceño fruncido , el decidio planear el ataque contra azrael

- bueno , ya perdimos mucho tiempo es hora de que ...¿ por que tienen esa cara ?- pregunto el joven

- bock , tenemos que hablar - dijo con tono serio el joven de antifaz

- escuchen , no tenemos mucho tiempo -

- mira , somos amigos , pero tenemos distintas formas de hacer las cosas y eso entra en conflicto con lo que queremos - dijo robin

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - dijo bock con la mirada de enojo

- lo que quiero decir , es que no puedes estar mas con nosotros , los titanes no nesecitan tener mas problemas - dijo raven

- raven tiene razon , no tenemos por que soportar tus problemas - dijo el joven de piel verde - ademas con seis titanes nos basta - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ me cambian por terra ? , como lo sospeche despues de haberles salvado la vida innumerables veces ¿ asi es como me pagan ?-

- lo siento , pero tienes que irte de este equipo hasta que soluciones todo este problema - dijo robin

- como quieran - dijo el joven de ojos marrones - saben que renuncio

el joven de pelo marron saco su comunicador y lo pulverizo en sus manos , cuando salio , cyborg borro el acceso de bock a la torre , mientras starfire miraba como el joven de capa blanca salia de la torre

continuara...


	16. las traiciones han comenzado

**las traiciones comenzaron  
**

el joven de ojos marrones salio de la torre , starfire comenzó a seguir al guardián hasta que llegaron al techo , ella lo siguió hasta que el la mira

- bock ¿ a donde iras ? - pregunto starfire

- voy a hacer lo que tuve que hacer hace tiempo - dijo bock mirando a starfire - encontrar y destruir a azrael -

- bock , te voy a extrañar hermano -

starfire le entrega una caja blanca a bock , este la abraza fuertemente y le besa la cabeza a su hermana , cuando el levanta vuelo starfire lo saluda hasta que el guardián se perdió en el cielo , cuando starfire entra de nuevo la torre los titanes desviaban la mirada para no hablar del joven de ojos marrones

- bueno , bock se fue ¿ como haremos para encontrar a azrael ? - pregunto robin

- aun tenemos a raven - dijo chico bestia

- me temo que el único con el poder de encontrar a seres de otros mundos - dijo raven arrullando a song

- que bien , ahora si que metimos la pata hasta el fondo - dijo cyborg mirando por la ventana

los titanes bajaron la cabeza para mantener el silencio , mientras ella acariciaba al joven de ojos violetas la alarma sonó en la torre de los titanes

- ¡ titanes ataquen !

los seis salieron de la torre para pelear contra el demonio que aterraba jump city , cuando llegaron , raven noto que el demonio tenia el sello de azrael en la frente , ella les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado al pelear

- escuchen no podemos contra ese demonio sin bock - dijo raven con los ojos vidriosos

- al demonio con tu novio , podemos contra el - dijo terra con la mirada sobre el demonio

la joven de pelo rubio ataco al demonio alado , la criatura ve a terra pero no la ataca , solo se dirige a los demás titanes , raven trata de usar sus poderes pero el demonio la atrapa con sus cuatro brazos , los titanes atacaron con todo lo que tenían

- ahora los destruiré en nombre de mi señor azrael -

- no no lo harás -

la joven de ojos azules levanto enormes piedras pero cuando lo golpea con una enorme piedra , el demonio suelta a los titanes y es derribado con facilidad , raven mira como el demonio parecía mas sumiso con terra , ella le extiende la mano para levantarlo y lo arroja contra los edificios con la tierra

- ¿ que demonios le pasa a terra ? - se pregunto raven

cuando volvieron a la torre , raven vio que su hijo estaba algo enfermo , raven lo toma y comienza a tomar su frente y noto que tenia una enorme fiebre , ella lo desviste para cambiarlo de ropa , ella salio de su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa para ir a un hospital , cuando volvió a su cuarto vio a terra sentada en la cama con song en los brazos , ella lo miraba y le hablaba como bebe

- tiene los ojos de su mamita - dijo terra

- terra ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ? -

- escuche que el bebe lloraba y decidí ver de que se trataba - dijo ella dejando al bebe sobre la cama

- nunca , pero nunca entres en mi cuarto ¿ escuchaste bien ? -

- cristalina como el agua de manantial - dijo la chica dando la espalda a terra

la joven de ojos violetas salio rápidamente escoltada por sus amigos a urgencias , cuando llego le entrego el bebe a la primera doctora que la atendió

- soy la doctora swasong ¿ que le pasa ? - pregunto la doctora

- no lo se , tiene fiebre muy alta y respira de manera irregular - dijo la joven con algunas lagrimas en los parpados

- escuchen , tenemos una emergencia de código rojo C-4 - grito la doctora - ¿ que edad tiene el niño ? - le pregunto a raven

- unos tres años ¿ que le pasa doctora ? - le pregunto ella

- parece que tiene neumonitis pero no logro entender ¿ en esta época del año ? - se dijo la doctora

mientras los médicos se llevaban al muchacho , raven esperaba en la sala de espera , mientras los demás titanes trataban de calmarla , raven estaba tan alterada que apenas podía mantener sus poderes bajo control

- tranquila amiga raven , todo estará bien - trato de calmar a raven

- ¿ como puedes decir eso starfire? - dijo raven con los pelos de punta

la doctora llego con noticias para raven , ella traía en sus manos la libreta de donde solía escribir , cuando llego a ver a raven

- escuche señorita , le traigo buenas noticias , su hijo solo sufrió una pequeña descompensacion - dijo la medica con una sonrisa

- ¿ es todo ? ¿ solo se descompuso del estomago ? - pregunto la joven de piel gris

- si pero...-

antes de que la doctora pudiera decir algo , los soldados de azrael aparecen y la golpean por la espalda dejando inconsciente a la medica , ellos vinieron a secuestrar al chico pero los titanes se alertaron

- ¡ titanes ataquen !

los titanes atacaron a los soldados de azrael , cuando ellos notaron que los titanes venian con sus poderes incendiaron el hospital , los titanes se apresuraron a rescatar a los civiles , cuando lograron sacarlos , raven noto que song seguía dentro del hospital

-no , mi hijo esta adentro - dijo raven

- ¿ hablas de este bebe ? - dijo el soldado de la lanza

cuando el titan de la lanza estaba a punto de de atravesar al hijo de raven con su lanza , un resplandor blanco lo atraviesa con una espada de plata , cuando los titanes miran bock tenia a su hijo entre brazos mientras estaba parado en la punta de la antena del edificio de enfrente

- por lo visto no solo azrael es un maldito , sino también la maldita que los mando - dijo bock mientras le hacia cosquillas a song con su indice

bock bajo rápidamente y le entrego a su hijo en brazos de raven , el se elevo contra los soldados y los derroto elevando su poder , cuando el soldado de la lanza trataba de escapar , bock le lanza su bastón y le atraviesa la espalda

- como dije , nada cambio de mano titanes -

- bock , gracias , gracias por salvarnos - dijo raven abrazando a su hijo

el guardián le dio la espaldas a los titanes para marcharse , robin trato de llamarle la atención pero bock lo ignoro por completo

- bock , espera vuelve por favor - le pidió raven

- de ninguna manera , no creo que los titanes reciban a un enemigo como yo - dijo el sin mirar a los titanes

- espera , ninguna ves dijimos que eras un enemigo - dijo robin

- pues ahora lo son , si se meten en mi camino los considerare como agentes de azrael y los destruiré - dijo bock

- papa - dijo el chico de ojos violetas

- ¿ como me llamaste ? - dijo bock mirando con asombro

- ¡ papa ! - dijo el chico y luego solto una carcajada

bock tomo a su hijo en brazos y le beso la frente , luego miro a raven y le entrego a song , cuando robin le puso la mano en el hombro bock le da un codazo en el estomago

- mi hijo me llamo " papa " , pero ustedes serán los próximos en morir - dijo el guardián

el joven de ojos marrones salio de la escena mientras raven miraba a su hijo y el miraba como el joven pelilargo salio , cuando cambio la vista raven vio a terra parada en un edificio con la risa en la cara , raven comenzó a desconfiar de terra una vez mas , pero le surgió una pregunta ¿ ella envía a los soldados de azrael ?

continuara...


	17. la traición de terra parte I

**las traiciones de terra parte I**

con los sucesos en calma , los titanes llegaron con sus cuerpos vencidos y los ojos muy caídos por el cansancio , mas que nada por el sueño de la media noche

- bueno titanes , les deseo dulces sueños - dijo el líder cerrando su puerta

los titanes se separaron para poder dormir , terra tenia tanto sueño que mientras caminaba se estrella con la puerta mientras estaba caminando

- oye terra - le dijo la joven ojos violetas

- no , terra duerme -

raven respiro hondo y uso sus poderes para abrir la puerta , terra comino como zombie hasta la cama donde se tumbo , raven entro en su cuarto y se miro las ojeras en el espejo , cuando su hijo estaba dormido sobre su cama , ella se saco los zapatos y se tumbo con su hijo al lado , mientras lo abrazaba ella dormía tranquilamente , en todo el sueño , el chico bestia se despierta al escuchar un sonido muy agudo que le lastimaba los oídos , el se tapo para poder dormir y siente un piquete en el brazo cuando se toca tenia el brazo con una gota de sangre , el se marea y cae desmayado

- dulces sueño chico bestia - dijo la voz femenina que inyecto al joven de piel verde

la sombra salio del cuarto con unas cadenas que arrastraba al chico bestia , cuando entro al cuarto de robin el estaba tumbado en la cama durmiendo su quinto sueño , la sombra se le abalanzo y con un pañuelo empapado en somnífero lo desmaya , luego entra al cuarto de cybrog y lo desconecta para que sea fácilmente manejable

- bueno solo faltan tres mas - dijo la sombra

cuando entro al cuarto de terra ella dormía abrazando la almohada y recibe un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza quedando noqueada , la sombra de ojos rojos la toma del pie y la arrastra hasta afuera con los demás , luego entra al cuarto de starfire y con una granada de gas se la lanza a la cara , ella despierta pero la anestesia hace su trabajo y starfire cae rendida por el gas

- bien , ahora vamos por el bebe -

la sombra se escabulle por los pasillos , song sentía una presión en el pecho y comienza a llorar , raven despierta por los llantos de su hijo y trata de calmarlo , cuando escucha que se abre la puerta de su cuarto ve a una sombra , ella se hunde en el suelo con su hijo pero cuando llego vio a sus amigos atados de pies y manos completamente inconscientes ella se da vueltas y recibe un golpe muy fuerte en la cara , cuando trataba de ver a quien le hizo eso solo ve a la sombra con su bebe en brazos

- no , mi hijo ...- trato de hablar la chica de ojos violetas

- tiene los ojos de su madre - dijo la sombra inyectando tranquilizante al bebe , raven vio la imagen y se desmayo , cuando ella sintió un frió que le recorría el cuerpo , abrió los ojos muy lentamente para ver que ellos estaban en capsulas criogenicas atados de pies y manos

- ¿ don...donde estoy ? - pregunto con los mareos

- ¿ raven eres tu amiga ? - pregunto la voz de starfire

- ¿ starfire ? ¿ que paso ? ¿ donde estamos ? -

- no se pero hace mucho frió - se quejo starfire

- apuesto a que esto es obra de terra - dijo raven con los ojos entre cerrados

- ah disculpa pero estoy en el lugar de los hechos - dijo terra a la espalda de raven

cuando vieron que en realidad estaban atadas de pies y manos , ellas no podian moverse por mas que intentaran hacerlo

- bueno , estas son nuestras opciones , no hay tierra , o no salva starfire o lo hace raven - dijo terra

- bueno , esto es cromo , asi que raven ¿ puedes soltarnos ? - pregunto starfire con la esperanza en raven

- de acuerdo - dijo ella - azaraht metrion zhintos -

cuando raven trato de usar sus poderes , un shock de 100 volteos recorrió el cuerpo de raven , ella sabia que esos trucos solo lo sabia alguien

- raven ¿ que demonios paso ? - dijo terra

- estoy bien , gracias por preguntar - dijo de un modo sarcástico - a decir verdad , parece que me electrocutaron , solo una sola persona sabe que tenemos esas debilidades - dijo ella mirando con sospecha

las tres titanes vieron bajar una jaula con los demás miembros , ellos estaban de igual forma pero la jaula estaba sellada con talismanes de magia negra , si ellos los tocaban se quemarían hasta los huesos

-robin ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- si starfire estoy bien , pero ¿ quien rayos nos hizo esto ? - se pregunto el joven del antifaz

-seguramente el novio de la aquí presente que toma represaría por que lo corrimos de la torre - se quejo terra

raven escucho las palabras de terra y con la punta de metal de sus zapatos la golpea en la pierna derecha y ella suelta un grito de dolor por el golpe recibido

- mide bien tus palabras terra . bock no es un enemigo ni mucho menos un traidor - dijo raven con tono molesto- ademas la única persona que conoce nuestras debilidades eres tu -

- así claro , me encanta estar encadenada junto a ti bruja amargada - dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras giraba los ojos - me gusta estar a punto de morir con alguien que no sabe si va o viene -

- ¿ que demonios significa eso ? - dijo raven mirando a terra

- ah sabes lo que significa , no te hagas - dijo ella mirando a los titanes - esperen chico bestia ¿ no te parece raro que estemos encadenados en grupo de tres ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos azules

- terra , ese es un pensamiento muy elevado para el , es el chico bestia por azar - dijo ella con mas sarcasmo

- al menos el no nos trata de matar , a diferencia de otros - dijo terra

mientras las dos titanes peleaban , la sombra que bajo se reía a carcajadas de los titanes , ella miraba pelear a terra y raven y se reía, cuando los titanes vieron a una mujer vestida de negro con unas antiparras negras para esconder sus ojos

- hay por todos los santos , son tan graciosas cuando discuten - dijo la mujer completamente vestida de negro

- ¿ es una ninja ? - pregunto el chico bestia - genial -

- no es genial chico bestia , ella nos tratara de destruir - dijo cyborg

- si , yo los traje hasta acá , pero me temo que me falta uno , a decir verdad mi señor azrael pagara muy bien por la colección de los titanes - dijo la ninja

- ¿ eres una agente de azrael ? - le pregunto el joven del antifaz

- si , soy la principal agente de mi señor , pero aun así ustedes estarán en la lista negra ¿ entienden? , en la lista negra jaja - se reía la ninja de sus bromas

- oye , mis chistes son mas graciosos - dijo el chico bestia

- no lo se bestita , ese fue bastante bueno - dijo cyborg

- a por favor viejo yo soy mucho mas gracioso que ella - dijo el joven de piel verde

- oigan , ¿ podemos salir de esta jaula por favor ? - se quejo robin

- traten cuanto quieran , esas jaulas están hechas basadas en sus debilidades - dijo la ninja - sin cinturón para robin , cargas electronegativas para cyborg , traje anti transformación para chico bestia , libre de tierra para terra , cadenas de cromo para starfire y cargas eléctricas para raeven - dijo la ninja

cuando raven escucho ese sobrenombre , le cayo la ficha de todo lo que estaba pasando , solo una persona en el mundo le pone ese apodo

- sabia que eras tu terra- dijo raven

- pero si terra esta detrás de ti raven - dijo chico bestia sin entender lo que pasaba

- eso es lo que querían que creyéramos - dijo ella

la titan de capa azul , apunta la punta de su zapato a la nuca de terra , cuando la patea con fuerza , logra abrir en pecho de la joven dejando ver los cables y la maquinaria del robot , raven en un ataque de ira destrozo el robot a patadas

- eres muy lista bruja ¿ puedo preguntar como lo supiste ?- dijo terra sacándose el pasamontañas

- solo una persona en el mundo me llama por ese sobrenombre - dijo raven mirando con ira a terra

- ¿ cual raeven o bruja amargada? - pregunto de modo bromista la joven de ropa negra - en fin los dos son buenos - dijo terra mirando a raven

- terra ¿ por que lo hiciste ? - pregunto el chico bestia

- bueno primero y principal , odio al novio de la bruja por devolverme la memoria - dijo terra apretando los puños

- pero si bock solo intento ayudarte - dijo chico bestia con los ojos vidriosos

- si , pero el me suplanto , a mi , se supone que eramos amigos pero ahora todos hablan de el - dijo terra arrojando la mascara al fuego - se suponía que mis amigos me recibirían , pero lo único que hicieron fue desconfiar de mi , si ese tonto de túnica blanca no les hubiera pedido , ustedes me abrían matado si el no les ordenaba que depongan sus armas - dijo mirando a los titanes

- todo es mi culpa , es que yo se lo pedí a bock , le pedí que te devolviera la memoria para volver a estar contigo terra - dijo el chico bestia soltando una lagrima

- pues no debiste hacerlo - dijo ella amenazando al chico bestia con un cuchillo

- lo hice porque te amo terra - dijo el agachando la cabeza

- ¿ saben cual es la mejor parte ? , que se repite lo mismo que hace años - dijo terra arrojando el cuchillo hacia arriba - pero esta vez es por propia voluntad - dijo atrapando el cuchillo

- ¡ eso es mentira ! - grito el joven de piel verde

- cree lo que quieras mortal , pero terra trabaja para mi en forma voluntaria - dijo el ángel de la muerte

- ¡¿ AZRAEL ?! - gritaron todos viendo al ángel de túnica negra

- si , ahora que el humano esta fuera de mi camino , comenzare a cumplir mi dulce venganza , una vez que ustedes estén muertos , bock no tendrá otra opción que venir a buscarme y ahí es cuando mi victoria sera segura - dijo azrael

- bock no sera vencido , el te dará tu merecido - grito el guardián de la tierra

- ¿ como lo hará chico listo ? ¿ como me vencerá sin el poder infinito ? - dijo azrael con la energía en la mano

- no sabes nada de los guardianes , jamas nos damos por vencidos - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ eres un guardián ? , jajajaja que estupidez , un humano como tu jamas podrá ser un guardián - dijo azrael

- por lo menos ¡ SOY MEJOR GUARDIÁN QUE TU ! - le grito el joven de piel verde

el ángel de la muerte se enfureció por el desafió del chico bestia , cuando tomo su guadaña libero al chico bestia en una arena para pelear contra el , mientras las jaulas colgaban sobre la lava

- ahora veremos ¿ quien es el mejor guardián ? ¿ el guardián de la tierra o el del universo ?-

- aunque me mates , jamas vencerás nuestro espíritu ya que es algo que no puedes destrozar - dijo con tono de valentía

- ¿ de donde saco ese razonamiento tan certero ? - dijo raven mirando asombrada

- ah bock me lo dijo cuando estábamos entrenando en nebulon 5 de la galaxia del este - dijo el joven

- bien basta de charlas , prepárate a morir mortal - dijo el ángel de la hoz

- anda , ven por mi traidor - desafió el joven de piel verde

continuara...


	18. la traición de terra II

**las traiciones de terra parte II**

- ¿ traidor ? ¿ me llamaste traidor ? - pregunto el ángel de la muerte

- alguien que asesina a su propia gente por poder y vanidad no puede ser otra cosa - dijo el chico de piel verde

- eres valiente joven o muy estúpido -

el ángel ataca rápidamente al chico bestia con su puño derecho y el joven de piel verde es derribado con facilidad , azrael toma al chico bestia y comienza a golpearlo con sus puños , el chico bestia se transforma en un pez y se resbala , cuando cambia a forma de osos lo ataca pero azrael lo evade y el cambia en forma de gorila , azrael con una patada al estomago envía al chico bestia contra las jaulas , cuando este choca de espaldas recibe las cargas eléctricas de las mismas

- viejo , voy a tardar una eternidad en peinarme - dijo en tono de broma

- bock debió enseñarte nuestro estilo de pelea antes de hablar de paz interior y todas esas tonterías - dijo azrael mirando al joven de piel verde

- eso es por que el me entrena para no ser como tu - dijo

azrael comenzó a levitar con sus alas negras como la noche , el chico bestia se vuelve un águila y trata de escapar , cuando comenzó a volar alto , cayo en picada , en el ultimo segundo se transforma en una ballena y cae sobre azrael

- bien hecho viejo - le grito cyborg

cuando el chico siente las manos frías de azrael levantando su cuerpo , azrael lo lanza contra las paredes de la cueva , el joven metamorfo se transforma en un canguro para logra amortiguar la caída

- eres muy tenas humano , pero lastima que me harte de jugar contigo -

- no me vencerás , no puedes derrotar a los titanes - dijo el joven piel verde

- ¿ que vas a hacer ? , puedo ver en tu corazón que esta latiendo al máximo , a diferencia de mi , los mortales son muy predecibles para poder morir , solo un toque de mi hoz y adiós dolor - dijo azrael con su hoz desenfundada

mientras el chico bestia estaba tratando de recuperar el aire , azrael comenzó a bajar las jaulas para asi exterminar al resto de los titanes , raven tomo su lima para uñas y la trato de usar como llave para abrir las cadenas de starfire

- raven ¿ que haces ? - le pregunto starfire

- solo disimula , cuando te de la orden quiero que destroces las cadenas mías y así nos salvaremos todos - explico raven

cuando raven trataba de abrir las cadenas con su lima , se escucho un tronido , raven se dio cuenta de que la lima se rompio en tres pedazos

- parece que no eres tan lista verdad raven - dijo terra con la hoja en la mano derecha

- terra , deja de jugar y destruye a los titanes - le grito azrael

- que lastima , hubieras sido una buena esclava para mi plan de dominación - dijo terra con el cuchillo

terra apoyo el cuchillo n la garganta de raven y con la punta presionando en la piel fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al pecho

- sabes raven , voy a necesitar que te abras - dijo terra con el cuchillo en la mano

- sabia que cederías - dijo raven mirando a terra - pero no va a poder ser me duele la cabeza - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

- no se de que hablas pero , voy a responder una incógnita ¿ la bruja tiene el corazón tan frió como su sentido del humor ? -

- lastima que no estes viva para verlo terra -

raven le patea el cuchillo y le atrapa el cuello entre sus piernas , starfire logra tomar la llave al estar de espaldas a terra , ella golpea a raven con varios puñetazos en la cara , starfire las separa pero cuando trata de usar la llave esta no las libero

- ¿ de verdad crees que soy estupida ? - dijo terra acomodando su pelo - esa llave abre la otra jaula -

- eres una maldita - dijo raven con los labios sangrando

- azrael es mas listo de lo que parece y mira parece que el chico bestia esta por ir al otro mundo - dijo ella mirando como azrael sacaba su hoz

mientras el chico bestia estaba de rodillas frente al angel de la muerte , el se acerco con sus pies huesudos y su hoz en mano , el chico bestia se intento poner de pie para defenderse pero azrael usa sus poderes telequineticos para controlar al chico bestia

- ahora mortal , tu destino esta sellado - dijo azrael con la hoz encendida en llamas violetas

- tal vez me derrotes , pero no derrotaras a los guardianes - dijo con tono valiente

- ¿ un epitafio adecuado ? - pregunto azrael

- ¿ eh ? - soltó el joven con la ceja levantada y la cara de intriga

- significa ultimas palabras cabeza hueca , lo juro la humanidad esta llena de idiotas - dijo azrael

- ¿ viniste a matarme o enseñarme ? - pregunto el joven de colmillos

azrael estaba por azotar al chico bestia con su hoz , cuando un bastón con el logotipo de los guardianes cae entre azrael y el chico bestia , este genera un campo de fuerza que expulsa al ángel caído al otro lado de la arena para proteger al chico bestia

- bock ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto torpemente el chico de piel verde

- no , soy otro - respondió de un modo sarcástico el joven de ojos marrones

cuando bock cayo a la tierra uso sus garras para cortar las cadenas que sostenían al guardián de la tierra y lo libera , el chico bestia cae y se frota las muñecas

- gracias viejo , a decir verdad estaba algo incomodo - dijo el chico de colmillos

- vaya , vaya ,vaya , miren lo que trajo el viento - dijo terra

- sabia que eras basura , pero esto es lo mas bajo de lo bajo - dijo bock soltando su túnica

- oye bock , dile a los demás lo que hicieron con terra - dijo el chico bestia

- no se de que estas hablando -

- anda diles que ella es una infiltrada para saber los planes de azrael - dijo ilusionado el chico bestia

- chico bestia , no tengo idea de que estas hablando - dijo mirando al joven de piel verde

- ¿ entonces terra...?-

- acertaste , terra nos traiciono a todos -

el chico bestia trago saliva mientras bock se preparo para pelear contra azrael , el joven de ojos marrones le da su bastón al chico bestia , ahora el haría lo que sea para ayudar a sus amigos

continuara...


	19. no confíes en nadie

**no confíes en nadie **

con los rostros aterrados , bock toma su bastón y se lo entrega al chico de piel verde , el mira a sus amigos y les da la espalda , cuando ve que terra y azrael tenían las llaves , bock se acerca a las jaulas y la corta con sus garras

- te tardaste mucho bock - dijo raven mirando al joven de ojos marrones

bock no dijo nada y toma la cara de raven para ver los puñetazos que tenia marcados en la piel , el vio los labios rotos que tenia y apretó los ojos y dejo salir el aire de su boca , el joven aparece delante de los dos mientras el chico bestia libero a sus amigos

- malditos , nadie lastima a mis amigos y vive para contarlo - dijo el joven sacando sus garras

- por lo visto te preocupa mucho la seguridad de raven - dijo terra

- no me serviría de nada pelear contra ti basura - le dijo el joven pelilargo

terra uso sus poderes para poder atacar al guardián pero el no se movió , cuando las piedras chocaron contra el , de la cortina de tierra , bock sale girando , con un canto de mano certero a la cabeza de terra la desmaya con suma facilidad

- bock ¿ que demonios hiciste ? - le grito el joven de piel verde

- un traidor es un traidor - dijo el joven con los ojos apretados

el chico bestia tira el bastón y corre para auxiliar a terra , ella se despierta y trata de atacar por la espalda , pero el joven siente la presencia de terra y con un giro golpea a terra con su cola de tigre en la cara , para derrotarla la golpea en el estomago con un puñetazo

- bock , detente déjala en paz - dijo el chico bestia

- espero por su bien que no se levante , a decir verdad odio tener que golpear a las mujeres - dijo el tronando sus dedos

el ángel de la muerte se lanza contra el joven ojos marrones pero este con su espada de plata bloquea la hoz de azrael , el joven sale volando llevándose consigo al ángel , pero terra toma el cuchillo y trata de arremeter contra el chico bestia

- terra , por favor no lo hagas -

- ¿ que vas a hacer ? , sin tu maestro no puedes hacer nada - le dijo ella

- terra , no quiero pelear contigo -

- ah eso veo , pero de seguro no tienes opción ¿ verdad ? - le dijo ella

la joven ojos azules ataco al chico bestia pero el con el bastón atrapa el cuchillo , cuando los titanes se liberan para poder detener a terra

- bien , es hora de que te devolvamos el favor terra - dijo robin

- anda ven por mi si te atreves -

terra lanzo varias bombas de humo para escaparse , los titanes se separaron para tratar de encontrar a terra , el chico bestia se transforma en un halcon para poder ayudar al guardian quien estaba peleando en el cielo contra azrael

- chico bestia ¿ que demonios haces ? - le pregunto el joven

- por lo que veo , tu estudiante favorito quiere ayudar a su maestro -

azrael azota el aire con su hoz y los guardianes esquivan el ataque , el guardián de ojos marrones con su espada ataca a azrael donde quedan trabados , el joven de piel verde salta en forma de gorila por la espalda de azrael , mientras la llave del chico bestia hizo que los dos caigan a tierra , azrael trataba de soltarse pero no podía

- ¿ que vas a hacer ? ¿ vas a matarme ? - le pregunto azrael

el joven de piel verde no se soltó del ángel , cuando azrael creo un campo de fuerza se separa del chico bestia y lo toma de la pierna derecha , el demonio de alas negras lo lanza con toda sus fuerzas hacia la tierra , bock se mueve para poder atrapar al chico bestia

- gracias viejo , por un momento pensé que me mataría - dijo el joven de piel verde

- descuida sin problemas -

los guardianes vieron como azrael se escapaba , pero bock tomo al chico bestia para poder lanzarlo en forma de armadillo y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas , cuando llego a tocar a azrael ,el chico bestia se transforma en un calamar gigante para poder atrapar a azrael , los dos estaban forcejeando en medio del viento , cuando el chico de piel verde se separa , bock golpea a azrael con un puñetazo devastador

- solo lo diré una vez , ¡ que buen golpe viejo ! - felicito el chico de piel verde

- gracias , supongo - dijo el joven de pelo marrón

cuando los titanes bajaron a tierra , la joven de ojos azules atacaba a los titanes , raven logro derribar a terra con sus poderes , ella uso los suyos para inmovilizar a los titanes con cadenas , pero de un golpe certero de azrael deja a starfire inconsciente

- ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo terra , destruye a los jóvenes titanes - le ordeno azrael

- para mi sera un placer -

los titanes estaban inmovilizados con capullos de tierra , robin trataba de llegar a su cinturón pero no podía , cyborg no podía moverse y raven no podía hacer nada mientras estaba amordazada con los mismos trapos que terra uso antes

- lastima que tu novio no este para ver tu muerte - le dijo terra mirando a los ojos de raven

- ¿ estas segura de eso terra ? - dijo el guardian bajando con el chico bestia

el joven va caminando hasta donde estaba la joven de ojos azules , cuando terra arremete contra bock , el la toma del brazo y la empuja contra unas paredes de piedras afiladas , terra se golpea la cara contra la pared y cael al piso inconsciente con la frente impactada de sangre

- terra no -

el chico bestia toma el cuerpo de la joven de ojos azules para poder hacer algo , pero azrael lo mira con desprecio por asesinar a su mejor agente

- por lo visto asesinar humanos es tu pasatiempos - dijo azrael

- ahora sigues tu -

- bock , ¿ por que lo hiciste ? -pregunto el joven

- los traidores merecen morir chico bestia , es una ley que todo guardián tiene que aprender - dijo con tono frió

- si de verdad crees eso , ahora entiendo todo - dijo el joven de piel verde con los ojos vidriosos

- nunca entenderás de que se trata esta pelea , no lo harás nunca - dijo azrael mirando el cadáver de terra - descuida chico bestia , al menos murió con la frente en alto por sus creencias -

- y ¿ te burlas de ella ? - desafió el joven

- es por que yo esperaba a que terra muriera , es por que no confió en nadie mas para hacer el trabajo - dijo bock

- ¿ que dices ? ¿ no confías en mi ? soy tu amigo - dijo el joven

- te lo repito , no confió en nadie chico bestia , cuando tengas un rango alto tu también pasaras por lo mismo - dijo el joven pelilargo

- bien basta de chácharas , con terra muerta ahora tendré que destruir yo a los titanes -

continuara...


	20. tiempos para reflexionar

**tiempos para reflexionar **

bock y el chico bestia estaban listos para poder atacar a azrael , el quien tenia su hoz en mano vio que los dos guardianes estaban listos para defender a sus amigos

- bien ¿ quien sera el primero ? - pregunto el ángel de la muerte

bock ataca con sus puñetazos que resultaron ser muy efectivos , azrael sale volando de la cueva y es perseguido por el guardian , mientras el chico bestia se apresuraba en liberara a sus amigos

- tranquilo viejo , no te apresures - le dijo cyborg con tino sarcástico

- descuida , no los dejare encerrado -

- ¡ chico bestia detrás de ti ! - le grito starfire mirando como se acercaba azrael

cuando el joven de piel verde voltea , azrael lo toma del cuello , el joven se transforma en una serpiente y se enrosca en el cuello de azrael pero este lo toma de la cola y lo arroja al suelo , al hacerlo bock le entra con una patada en la espalda y el chico bestia lo arrolla en forma de rinoceronte

- son fuertes , son muy fuertes - dijo azrale limpiando sus labios

- somos mas que fuertes , somos los últimos guardianes y te derrotaremos - dijo el joven de piel verde

- tranquilo novato , no exageres así - le dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

cuando los titanes fueron liberados , unas enormes cadenas de tierra los encadenaron al suelo , cuando vieron que terra estaba de pie con la frete sangrando y la mirada de ira

- vaya terra , eres un hueso duro de roer - la felicito azrael

- señor , le suplico que me deje exterminar al guardián y luego usted podrá derrotar a los demás - dijo la joven de ojos azules

- anda . quiero que lo acabes -

cuando terra se acerco a bock con su cuchillo y lo apoyo en su garganta , ella noto la mirada del joven de ojos marrones

- bien basta de juegos tontos - dijo el guardián

el joven pelilargo se soltó con facilidad de las cadenas de terra y le pone la mano en la cara empujando a terra hacia atrás

- por lo visto no entiendes ¿verdad humana ? - pregunto bock quitándose la chaqueta

- tu también eres un humano o ¿ que ? ¿ nunca te viste al espejo ? - le replico terra

- teóricamente seria un athzariano , lo que si compartimos es la mortalidad - dijo el joven apretando sus dedos

- sea como sea te derrotare - dijo terra con sus poderes al máximo

- de acuerdo , juguemos ...humana -

la joven de ojos azules le lanzo toneladas tras toneladas de rocas gigantes al joven que el las rompía con unos simples puños , terra levanto varios picos pero bock le aparece por detrás sin que ella lo supiera

- ¿ donde demonios estas ? - se pregunto la chica

- detrás de ti terra - soltó la voz el joven de ojos marrones

cuando terra siente que el codo de bock se clavo en su nuca , ella cae al suelo desmayada , el chico bestia ve como terra parecía caer inconsciente al suelo

- terra , terra - le grito el joven de piel verde

cuando bock vio a azrael sintió que terra se levanto de nuevo para poder pelear contra el de nuevo , bock apretó los ojos para poder demostrar su indiferencia

- jamas me dejare vencer por el novio de la bruja - dijo terra

- entonces , prepárate a morir humana - la amenazo bock

cuando terra levanta una enorme bola de rocas , bock la corta con sus garras y toma a terra del cuello levantando a la joven por el aire , terra perdía poco a poco sus poderes por tratar de soltarse , pero bock le da un talón de mano en el pecho y el cuerpo de terra sale volando hasta dar contra unas grandes paredes donde cae sin vida

- por fin , se acabo terra - dijo azrael mirando el cuerpo sin vida de terra

- ahora sigues tu azrael -

cuando el joven de ojos marrones ataca a azrael , este desaparece y bock nota que era una ilusión óptica , que lo que solo corto era una pluma en tres partes , cuando el chico bestia se soltó para ir a ver el cuerpo de terra , el se puso a derramar lagrimas , cuando lo hace toma un pañuelo y le limpia la cara que tenia llena de sangre

- terra , adiós terra - dijo el joven de piel verde hundiéndose en el dolor

- ¿ ya se fue azrael ? - pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios abriendo el ojo derecho

- si , ya puedes levantarte - le ordeno bock

- terra , ¡ estas viva ! - le dijo el joven de piel verde

- claro que estoy viva , en realidad nada de esto paso - dijo ella limpiando su ropa de la tierra

- esperen , esperen ¡¿ quieren decirme que esta sucediendo ?! - grito el chico bestia

- veras chico bestia , lo mejor para averiguar la debilidad de un enemigo es mandar espías , es por eso que le devolví la memoria a terra , azrael sabia que ella los traiciono hace tiempo y creyó usar el mismo truco dos veces - explico el joven

- ¿ por que no me lo dijiste antes bock ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

- por una sola y simple razón chico bestia -

- ¿ cual ? - pregunto el joven piel verde

- eres un idiota - dijo bock mirando la cara de tristeza del joven que le salvo la vida a sus compañeros - guarda , un idiota muy valiente y a decir verdad , me alegro que tu me hayas ayudado chico bestia -

el joven de ojos marrones puso su mano en el hombro del chico bestia quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara , cuando los titanes aclararon todo terra se disponía a marcharse

- bueno muchachos , los dejare para después - dijo terra

- terra no te vayas , quédate en la torre - dijo el chico bestia

- tengo que irme , mis papas deben estar preocupados - dijo ella

- ¿ como se que volverás a verme ? -

- por que volveré por esto -

terra se saco las antiparras y se las da al chico bestia , el la mira y terra le da un suave beso en la mejilla , cuando lo hace , terra se marcha con el solo como marco

- las criaturas mas complejas del universo joven guardián - le dijo bock

- ¿ eh ?-

- mujeres , no pides vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas - dijo el joven mientras los titanes miraban a terra marcharse de nuevo

continuara...


	21. el titan de la tierra parte I

**el titan de tierra parte I**

luego de que pasaron dos días , chico bestia estaba sentado con las antiparras de terra en la mano , el joven de ojos marrones se acerca para ayudar al guardián de la tierra

- no puedo creer que se haya ido - dijo chico bestia con los ojos llorosos

- escucha mortal - dijo el guardián con su bastón en la mano - terra no se fue para siempre , ella volverá de nuevo -

- ¿ por que estas tan seguro de eso bock ? - le pregunto con la mirada agachada

- por que terra te dijo la verdad -

los titanes recibieron una alerta de los titanes del este que estaban siendo atacados por una criatura extraña , los titanes se teletrasportaron hasta el cuartel de los titanes del este

- tengan cuidado amigos - dijo el el joven de pelo marrón - no sabemos que criaturas tenga azrael a su lado -

los titanes se separaron para cubrir mas terreno , pero cuando robin y starfire vieron a bee tirada herida de gravedad , los dos titanes la ayudaron a levantarse pero ella estaba mal herida

- bee , ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto robin - ¿ quien les hizo esto ? -

- salio de la oscuridad y nos derroto a todos - dijo bee sin aire

- ¿ quien fue ? - le pregunto robin - vamos bee tienes que decirnos

bee se desmayo en los brazos de starfire pero robin no logro encontrar ninguna pista de quien ataco , mientras tanto chico bestia y cyborg buscaban pista pero encontraron a aqualad tirado con rastros de sangre sobre su cuerpo

- oye viejo ¿ quien los pateo ? - le pregunto chico bestia

- no lo se ... solo...-

- no intentes hablar aquald - dijo cyborg - solo gastaras mas energía -

los dos titanes cargaron al príncipe atlante para poder reunir con los demás titanes , pero encontraron a mas y menos mal heridos mientras se intentaban arrastrar por los pasillos de la torre

- titanes , ayuda por favor - le suplicaron los gemelos mas y menos

los titanes cargaron a los gemelos pero mientras trataban de comunicarse con los demás titanes sintieron que alguien los vigilaba , mientras raven y bock buscaba huellas pero encontraron a veloz con sus flechas y arco destrozados , bock levanta al joven del antifaz pero estaba inconsciente

- veloz , veloz ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto el guardián

- es verdad , parece que recibieron una paliza - dijo raven con tono serio - esto es preocupante ¿ crees que azrael hizo todo esto ? -

- no lo dudaría ni un segundo - dijo el joven cargando a veloz - pero eso no explica que criatura les hizo esto -

los titanes se lograron reunir para ayudar a sus colegas del este , el guardián noto que tenían marcas de garras es todo su cuerpos , pero las garras no eran de ninguna criatura conocida que el viera

- ¿ te preocupa algo bock ? - le pregunto raven

- si , me temo que estas heridas son de una criatura desconocida - dijo el joven guardian

- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - le pregunto robin - ¿ acaso hay otro monstruo mas poderoso que azrael ? -

- si lo hay , debe haberlo pero no se que clase de criatura les halla hecho esto pero no es un demonio común -

los titanes comenzaron a curar a sus camaradas pero aun así no lograron reaccionar , pero el guardián noto que ellos estaban heridos pero también estaban envenenados

- viejo esto no esta nada bien - dijo chico bestia asustado - parece que los titanes del este los vencieron con gran velocidad -

- bock , ¿ alguna teoría o hipótesis ? - pregunto el líder de los titanes

- si solo una - dijo el guardián - chico bestia tenemos que encontrar a terra ahora -

- ¿ por que es tan importante ? - dijo chico bestia - anda dime ¿ por que es tan importante encontrar a terra ?

los dos titanes salieron de la torre de los titanes del este para encontrar a terra antes de que la criatura la encontrara primero , ahora chico bestia y bock tendría que buscar y encontrar a terra antes de que sea demasiado tarde

continuara ...


	22. el titan de la tierra parte II

**el titan de tierra parte II**

los dos guardianes salieron de la torre dejando a los demas para encontrar a terra antes que el titan de tierra , ellos fueron por toda la ciudad pero en medio del parke de jump city presenciaron una batalla de terra contra el titan , chico bestia se lanza en forma de elefante y el titan lo carga en sus manos , bock lo destroza con una patada a las costillas y lo parte en dos

- parece que llegamos a tiempo humana - dijo el joven de pelo castaño

- vaya pero si son el " señor abra cadabra " y su asistente " el chico del millon " - dijo terra con su tono de sarcasmo

- si yo tambien te quiero - dijo chico bestia

- parece que quieren este tonto tatoo que me salio en la frente - dijo terra preparando sus puños para pelear

- pero hay algo raro , ¿ por que pude golpear al titan de tierra y no se levanto ?-

- no se , debe ser porque eres el guerrero mas poderoso del universo - dijo terra con tono de sarcasmo

- deja a un lado tu maldito sarcasmo terra , tenemos que llevarte a la torre -

los tres titanes comenzaron a volar a la torre , terra sobre su roca , chico bestia en forma de ave y bock ve que el titans estaba reconstruyendo y con su mano derecha le lanza una bola de energia destruyendo al titan nuevamente , despues de un largo viaje llegaron a la torre de los titanes del este donde estanban sus amigos

- disculpen la demora pero tenemos problemas - dijo el joven de pelo castaño

- ya lo creo - cyborg dejo su libreta sobre la mesa - miren esto es un compuesto nunca antes visto pero es muy venenoso - dijo el joven mitad robot

- ¿ tiene alguna cura ? - pregunto chico bestia

- ¿ que parte de " es un compuesto desconocido " no entiendes ? - le pregunto raven con tono serio

- quizas si tenga solucion , pero no algo comun que nosotros veamos - chico bestia tomos las notas de cyborg y reconocio el compuesto quimico de la libreta - me parece que hay algo que no vimos de verdad -

- ¿ como me olvide ? , chico bestia es hijo de dos cientificos famosos el es el unico que puede ayudar a los titanes del este - dijo el guardian de ojos marrones

- gracias por la oportunidad bock , te lo agradezco - dijo el joven con una sonrisa sobre su rostro - bien , esto es estricnina - dijo chico bestia viendo los pilares de identificacion molecular - La estricnina es un polvo cristalino blanco, inodoro y amargo que puede ser consumido por la boca, inhalado , mezclado en una solución o dado en forma intravenosa La estricnina es un veneno fuerte. Sólo una pequeña dosis del mismo puede producir efectos graves en las personas. El envenenamiento por estricnina puede causar problemas de salud extremadamente graves y también puede llevar a la muerte.  
Después de la ingestión de estricnina , los síntomas de envenenamiento aparecen usualmente de 15 a 60 personas que han estado expuestas a dosis bajas o moderadas de estricnina por cualquier vía de exposición presentarán los siguientes signos o síntomas:  
Agitación  
Temor o miedo  
Disposición para asustarse con facilidad  
Inquietud  
Espasmos musculares dolorosos que posiblemente causen fiebre y lesiones renales y hepáticas  
Espasmos incontrolables con arqueo del cuello y la espalda  
Rigidez de brazos y piernas  
Tensión en la mandíbula  
Dolor y malestar muscular  
Dificultad para respirar  
Orina oscura  
Estado de conciencia inicial y percepción de los síntomas  
Una persona expuesta a altas dosis de estricnina puede presentar los siguientes signos y síntomas en los primeros 15 a 30 minutos después de la exposición:  
o Falla respiratoria que posiblemente cause la muerte  
o Muerte cerebral  
El hecho de que la persona presente estos signos y síntomas no significa necesariamente que haya estado expuesta a la estricnina.

- lo que no entiendo es ¿ como demonios sabes tanto sobre venenos letales ? - pregunto robin

- es hijo de dos cientificos robin ¿ que esperabas ? - le epregunto el guardian de ojos marrones

mientras chico bestia preparaba un compuesto antibiotico con ayuda de bock , los demas titanes atendias a los enfermos , raven vio que terra estaba nerviosa por algo

- ¿ puedo sentarme terra ? - pregunto raven con tono suave

- claro que si , ahora se que tengo mas problemas de los gordos - dijo terra mirando el sello de la tierra con un espejo

- si , si fuera por mi yo lucharia contra todos los titanes pero no se puede - dijo raven cargando su cabeza en sus manos

- oye ¿ desde cuando eres tan relajada ? - le pregunto terra en broma

- desde que bock llego a mi vida hace tres años , el me enseño que la vida no es siempre estar preparado para todos , de vez e cuando hay que bajar la guardia un momento -

-si yo solo...-

terra no termino de hablar cuando el titan de tierra aparece en la torre de los titanes del este , ella salio para encarar al titan y darle tiempo al chico bestia para que termine de preparar su compesto , cuando salior vio al ser de tierra y comenzaron a luchar , mientras tanto chico bestia trataba de armar el compuesto a la perfeccion proque si se equivocaba en la cantidad sus amigos estaban perdidos

continuara...


End file.
